Heart of the Sun
by SailorPerfect
Summary: The legend of a ghost, the sorrow of a couple lost to one another, and the curse of a hundred year old jewel that two people's love hold the key to unlocking...S/D.....|Complete|.....
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:well now, another new fanfic! Didn't I just add one? Yea, but it seems that lately I've had tons of ideas for stories and I've been writing them down as fast as I can. Anyway, this new one is pretty different from the rest, but then I always try for variety because no one wants to read the same thing, just written a bit differently. This is a Romance/Supernatural thriller. It took me some research and some careful planning to finally get this fanfic on its way. I based the legend behind this fanfic on many different one's I've read in books about ghost stories and folklore, but this story is all mine(except the characters of course!). I hope you enjoy the first chapter and can find it interesting enough to come back for more. Read on!  
  
  
  
Heart of the Sun  
  
Chapter 1.....  
  
Legends are what we make them. They originate from word of mouth and usually that word changes over time into a different story, and so on and so on. The story itself always remains the same in essence, with the moral staying rooted deeply beneathe.  
  
Legends, ghost stories, folklore, and the unknown intrigue us, they always have. They hold us captive in there magic, make us wonder if the story could somehow be true, if one time in the past it was. We as people fear the unknown and what could be lurking in the dark because we can't see it, we don't understand it and we can't touch it. For us we accept facts and we reject what cannot be proved.  
  
  
  
The phone rang, snapping Serena Whittington out of her hurried typing and back to the present. She checked her watch, sighed over the time, rolled her shoulders and remembered that the phone was ringing.  
  
Reaching over her neat desk, she picked up her phone."Hello."she removed her glasses, rubbed the bridge between them.  
  
"Serena, honey, you sound so tense."it was her mother, Serenity Whittington, worried as always about her second born and baby."Are you working? Did I interrupt you?"  
  
Serena smiled against the reciever, stood and went into the kitchen to pour herself some coffee."Mom, you never interrupt."  
  
Her laugh was soft and remarkably like her daughters."You just say that so I won't feel bad."  
  
"Now, Mom."  
  
"Ok, I know. Honey, your father and I are worried about you. You hardly go out since...."  
  
"Since Josh?"she supplied when she trailed off."I'm just busy. I have a quota to reach and I can't miss it. And I still have some more researching to do before I'm done."  
  
Serenity was quiet and Serena could almost hear her thinking."Honey, this line of work just doesn't suit you. Why don't you write about romance and mystery, about happiness? Why do you insist on documenting ghost stories and the supernatural? Your a young, beautiful woman who-"  
  
"Is happy with what she does."Serena cut her off, siping coffee and not at all frustrated or angry by what her mother was saying. She'd heard it most of her life from both her parents after all, it wasn't anything knew.  
  
Serenity sighed."I forget your as stubborn as your father sometimes."  
  
"I got the best of both my parents."  
  
"And a quick charmer like him too. All right honey, just come for a visit soon and I won't nag you so much."  
  
"I'll come visit and you can keep right on nagging Mom. Its the highlight of my week."she hung up with her mothers delighted laughter ringing in her ears.  
  
She replaced the phone on its reciever and went back to her desk, then deciding that she'd worked enough that night, she closed her labtop and folded a few papers she'd had layed out next to her while she was working. She made sure everything on her desk was neat and properly stacked, then went back into the kitchen for her coffee.  
  
She was looking through her refridgerator for something to eat when she thought of Josh. Her eyes clouded and she stood up straight, closing the fridge door and letting her mind drift.  
  
It had been almost a year, she knew, but the love and trust she had given him wasn't something one forgot over night. At least not her. She'd had relationships, several of them, but none of them had meant anything like the one with him. He had been so different, so funny and handsome, so tall and dark and gorgeous.  
  
So unfaithful.  
  
Even now she could feel the bitterness filling her, the agony of finding him with another woman, the sadness of realizing it was over. She could have forgiven him anything else, but never his betrayal of her with someone else. He had begged, pleaded, swore he was sorry and it would never happen again, that he loved her, but how could you love someone, then go behind there back the next?  
  
No, her decision had been firm there. She had loved him and it had killed her to walk away, but she had. She had held her head up high and left him, since he had refused to do the leaving himself.  
  
She shook herself, knowing that dwelling in the past was a waste of time and a waste of her battered heart. It had happened a year ago, a good year. And she needed to move on. Her parents were right in thinking that she hadn't been going out lately because of him. It had taken her months to stop moping and crying every time she thought of him, now it was time to stop hiding from the world and get out there and.....just get out there.  
  
Her mind set, she drained her coffee and was washing the cup and lecturing herself when the phone rang again. Drying her hands, she went and picked it up, thinking it was her mother again.  
  
"Hello."she cradled it on her shoulder as she picked up her labtop, intending to put it into her pack to take with her first thing tomorrow morning.  
  
Silence greeted her, the type a person hoped never to hear when they answered a phone. She frowned and spoke again."Hello?"  
  
"Is this Serena Whittington?"the voice sounded a little raspy, but strong, the voice of a woman. She guessed the woman was older, in her seventies perhaps.  
  
"Yes, this is her."she waited, her labtop put away now, her fingers tapping against her desk as she leaned a hip on it."Can I help you with something?"  
  
There was silence again, as if considering what to say."You write books, about ghost stories and legends."it was a statement, not a question.  
  
She straightened, an immediate smile coming."Yes, I do."a fan, she thought. Some called her, wanting to know about one of her books, or something other.  
  
"You have yet to write about the greatest legend there is. A legend that descends in your own family, through your own blood."  
  
She froze, curiousity peaking over fear. Whenever it came to hearing a new story, she was always ready to listen and take notes. She grabbed a notepad off her desk and a pencil, sitting at her desk."Why don't you tell me about it?"  
  
"Find me and I will."  
  
She struggled to stay calm when frustration began to leak through."I don't even know who this is. And what do you mean, a legend in my family? My family is as ordinary, as boring as they come."  
  
"Thats what you think. I'll tell you only one thing, and then I'll wait for you to find me."  
  
She rolled her eyes, the dramatic tone of the conversation bringing out the practical side of her."All right."  
  
"It all began with the Heart of the Sun, and it ended with the Blood of the Moon. Now its your time." there was a click, then the dial tone.  
  
She stood there frowning at what the old woman had said as she put down the phone. 'It all began with the Heart of the Sun, and it ended with the Blood of the Moon.' That sounded very much like the beginning to a good story, she mused. It was too bad she had just lost it.  
  
Telling herself she would research it tomorrow, she headed for her room to go to bed.  
  
  
  
The end of the week came and she hadn't researched what the old woman had told her. She had, for the first time in her life, forgotten the promise of what might be a very good story. And it didn't even register in her mind at any time as something to remember.  
  
It was friday, the day she went to her parents to have dinner with them and her older brother, Malachite. She had dressed in a soft, white turtleneck and some dove grey slacks, putting on very light makeup and leaving her long, silvery hair loose.  
  
She went, they had dinner, and were going through desert when Malachite began teasing her as an annoying older brother always did. She was doing her best to ignore him when what the old woman had told her over the phone came back full force and she sat frozen, recalling the elaborate phrase.  
  
"Malachite, shutup, I've just remembered something."she snapped at him.  
  
Malachite's handsome face formed into a sneer."Another of your ghost stories?"  
  
"Maybe. Earlier this week, after you called me Mom, I had the strangest thing happen to me."  
  
"What happened?"her father asked, frowning over his coffee.  
  
"I had a phone call from someone who I thought was a fan at first, but it turned out to be this old woman who I think gave me a clue to finding her and also finding a great legend."  
  
"What did she say, honey?"her mother delicately sipped her tea.  
  
"Well, it was the clue that really got me. She said, 'It all began with the Heart of the Sun, and it ended with the Blood of the Moon.' Doesn't that sound fascinating?"she halted when she watched the blood drain from her fathers face and her mother immediately reach out and place a hand over his."Whats wrong Dad?"  
  
"Did...did she say anything else?"his voice was weak and sounded almost terrified to her.  
  
"Well, yea. She said it descended through our family, that it was in my blood. She said it was my time."she studied the troubled faces of her parents and quickly put two and two together. "Whats going on?"  
  
Malachite leaned back in his seat, intrigued by what was happening."Yes, what is going on."  
  
"This isn't a laughing matter Malachite."Serenity snapped at her son.  
  
"Then what is it?"he shot back.  
  
"Dad, please. If you know something, tell me."Serena ignored her brothers amusement and concentrated on her father, who seemed to be the key to finding that old woman."I want to know what she was talking about."  
  
"No, you dont."suddenly fierce, he looked up at his daughter and surprised both his children with what they could see was rage written across his features."You don't."  
  
Struggling past the shock, she looked him directly in the eye."Yes, I do. What aren't you telling me?"  
  
He stared at her, then deflated, letting his head fall into his hands."Oh God."  
  
"Dad."worried, Serena reached for him, but he shook his head.  
  
"I should have known this would happen one day. I should have known she would want to contact you....the both of you."he looked from Serena to Malachite, who was no longer laughing over the situation."I just didn't think....I didn't....."  
  
"Dad, who didn't you want to contact me? I don't understand. "  
  
When he didn't answer, Serenity looked at them both."He means your Grandmother."  
  
That rendered her speechless, but not Malachite."What do you mean 'your Grandmother?' According to the two of you, we don't have a grandmother, she's DEAD, remember?"he glared at the both of them. Unlike Serena, Malachite had always been passionate, loud, angry and in charge. He had little patience after his humor was replaced with anger. Serena had been the only one able to calm him, since she herself was a very calm, cool person, keeping her emotions in check.  
  
She reached over and lay her hand over his much larger one."Malachite, stay calm."she turned back to her parents."But I would like to know what you mean by that Mom."  
  
Her father spoke instead."I told you two she was dead because to me she is. She never loved me, she never acted as a mother should toward her son. She was too obsessed with that damn jewel, with that stupid legend."bitterness and fury filled his voice.  
  
Serena's interest peaked."Jewel? Legend?"  
  
"No, I'm not telling you a thing. That legend took my mother from me for most of my childhood and I won't share a story I've come to hate."  
  
Serena could be calm and in control, but she could also be stubborn."Dad, its my job to document stories like this. Please."  
  
"No. I'm not telling you a thing. You won't find out from me."he jerked back from the table, stood to go.  
  
"If you won't tell me, I'm sure she will."she said it quietly, knowing she risked her fathers wrath and disappointment, two things she had always hoped never to worry about.  
  
He stared at her blankly."Go then. Ask her, find out. I won't stop you."he left the room.  
  
Serena looked at her mother, not at all surprised by the shock there."Serena, you would rather hear a story that tore your father apart then for once ignore it?"  
  
She felt a quick stab of guilt, but pushed it aside."Yes. She's my Grandmother and she has something to tell me. I think its about time I met someone I never knew was there."she stood and left the room, going to the entrance hall and getting her coat. She was slipping it on when Malachite joined her.  
  
Without a word, he put on his own coat, then followed her out, walking her to her car."What do you make of all this?"he asked, putting his large body in front of hers to shield her from the cold wind.  
  
"I have to find her. She's our Grandmother and she wants to tell me something. And I'm ready to listen."she said simply, her hands shoved into her coat pockets.  
  
He nodded."I thought as much. I'll tell you this then. Mom let this slip when I had a last word with her in there. She's in Beaufort, South Carolina. Her name's Sara Whittington."  
  
She looked up at Malachite, craning her neck against the six foot two he measured."Thanks Malachite."on impulse, she gave him a quick hug.  
  
He held her a moment."I'd go with you, but I gotta be in New York by tomorrow. My flight leaves first thing in the morning."  
  
"Mr. Bigshot lawyer. Malachite, you amaze me."she teased.  
  
"I amaze myself."he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then headed for his own car."Listen, if you need anything, any help with this, give me a call and I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks, I will."she watched him a moment, then got into her car, turned it on, and drove away from her parents home.  
  
As she drove she thought of Malachite and how much she adored him. He was annoying, he could be a pest, but he was loyal and always there when she needed him the most. He was extremely protective of her, the older brother who always had to eye each of the men she went out with, had to make sure they passed his test.  
  
He'd nearly killed Josh for what he'd done to her.  
  
Smiling at the thought even though she shouldn't, she was grateful to him for hunting Josh down and hitting him so hard he broke his nose. It had horrified her at the time, but now it was amusing, so amusing she was having trouble not bursting out laughing.  
  
Malachite was her senior by five years, which put him at a still young thirty years old. He was a well known lawyer and also owned his own company, which bought and sold, built and presented. He was already extremely rich and to add to that, very good looking as well. She knew he had a trail of women who tried capturing him and luring him into marriage, but none of them ever did. It would take more then being good in bed and beautiful on the outside to get him on one knee, if ever.  
  
Making quick plans in her head, she decided she would call her agent when she got home, have him make the necessary arrangements to get her to South Carolina, ask him to find out where exactly her grandmother could be. She estimated she could be out there in another week or so. She needed to wrap up her latest book, ship it in, then gather her things and go out there. Priorities came over curiousity and she needed to get done what was important first.  
  
And she wasn't going to let this sudden opportunity slip through her fingers.  
  
  
  
She thought perhaps she shouldn't have left her parents in such a state the week before, but the excitement of a new story, a story that existed in her family, had prompted her to go. Even when they hadn't called her all week to see how she was doing, as they normally did.  
  
She's been to the South before, a beautiful place with slow voices and men who still held charm and tradition in them, even years after the war. It always amazed her how the people here were so classy, so kind and quick witted. It was a place filled with legendary stories, ghosts from the war, women left behind by there husbands after there deaths. She had done tons of research there, but never once had she heard about a jewel or a legend that went with it.  
  
She found her grandmothers home on the edge of the town, surrounded by several other large estates. She was amazed to see that her grandmother was obviously a very rich person. The home was huge, about three stories and looking like something straight out of the Civil War era. It was an old home, she could tell, and still absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Taking a deep breath for courage, she walked up the walkway to the front double doors. Glancing about nervously, she knocked on them, then stepped back and waited.  
  
It took only moments for the doors to be opened by a maid, who took one look at her and paled in what looked to be both fear and awe."Hi. I'm looking for Sara Whittington."she watched the maid's mouth open and close, then finally snap shut.  
  
"Yes....come in please."she opened the door more fully and Serena stepped in, letting her eyes adjust for a moment to the shade of the house."Follow me."the maid walked into an adjoining room, which looked to be like the parlor."Wait here a moment."she left her.  
  
Serena stared after the maid, wondering what could be going on, but waited anyway. She walked about the room, seeing pictures on small tables, pictures of her father. She frowned and looked closely, seeing her father as a child a shock to her.  
  
"I knew you'd come."the voice had Serena jumping, turning to see an old woman standing in the doorway, a small woman with silver hair and her fathers blue eyes, her own blue eyes."I knew you would. You have your grandfathers curiousity in you, his desire to research, to learn."  
  
Serena stared at her, unable to form words to say. What did one say to a grandmother they had never known existed?"I do?"she managed.  
  
She laughed, a high laugh that reminded her of her father."Yes, you do. I've known about you your whole life Serena, but your father wanted me to stay away. He warned me too, but I can't anymore. Its time, you see."  
  
She shook past the fog clouding her brain and nodded."Yes, you mentioned that. About it being time. But time for what? And this legend, this story. What is it about?"  
  
She sat on a settee, motioning for Serena to do the same."I don't know if your ready to hear it yet. Thats why I never sought you out. I couldn't until you were ready.....perhaps you are now."  
  
When she said nothing else, Serena spoke again."I've been writing about legends and folklore for years now. I've visited places that are haunted and had encounters with the supernatural myself. I think that makes me more then ready to hear this."  
  
"Your more Whittington then I thought. Impatient like your grandfather too. Well then, we'll see if your ready to hear this."she settled herself back, watched with mild amusement as Serena removed a tape recorder from her bag and placed it on the table between them, pressing 'record.' "And whats this?"  
  
Serena looked up."Part of the job. You ok with that?"  
  
"I'm not sure that I am. How about this time you listen and not record just yet?"  
  
She eyed her grandmother."Not record? Thats like telling a football player not to catch the ball."  
  
Sara laughed so hard she began to cough."Oh, your a sassy one too. Let me guess; calm and cool and in control, but stubborn and smart when she's not getting her way. Am I right?"  
  
Serena smiled through the frustration."Yea, I think you got it."  
  
"Lets make a deal. You listen to me first, then after you've heard a great deal of your families history, you decide what you want to do."  
  
She considered a moment, then leaned over and stopped the recorder."Ok, you got me."  
  
"Good, I'm very glad to hear that. Now I'll get to the story since I'm sure you know the usual behind these type of legends."Sara took a deep breath."While your here, you might hear different versions of this story. People outside the family tended to change it around to suit there own needs and what they wanted others to hear, but within the family its always stayed the same."  
  
"Once, a long time ago, in the days when the round table existed and King Arthur was a legend, there was a man who was an Earl and engaged to the woman he loved, a young, beautiful girl. Long had he dreamed of marrying this girl and she, him. So when the time drew near he had a jewel forged for her. They say that this jewel came from the heat of the sun, that it had descended to this land and been kept a hidden secret until he found it and had it forged into the shape of a heart. It was a flaming, bright red, as deep as the sun. And when the young man gave it to his bride, she was amazed and awed by its beauty and called it, the Heart of the Sun."  
  
"Time passed and this mystical jewel was passed on in the family, always remaining within and never being given to an outsider who did not carry the blood of a Whittington. Hundreds of years went by and people lost track of the jewel. Everyone thought the family had lost it, that it had been taken from them by scavengers, and so it went."  
  
"Now one day, during the time after the Civil War, there was a young girl, and her beauty was known throughout all of South Carolina. She was the most beautiful creature any person would ever see and any man who saw her fell in love with her. She was from a family rich in tradition and also well respected in society, so when it came time to marry, she would marry someone of equal footing."Sara paused and her eyes shadowed over."But the girl fell in love with a man who was poor, who her parents would never approve of. She loved him with all her heart just as he loved her, and there love was destined to end in heartache."  
  
"She confronted her parents about this man and they predictably said they would not allow her to marry him. They prohibited her from seeing him and immediately accepted an offer of marriage from a man who was twice her age. This old man loved her, adored her, and would give her whatever her heart desired, her parents told her. But she could never love him in return."  
  
"So the girl was forced to marry the old man and her love, filled with grief and resentment, left Beaufort to head out West, hoping to make his fortune and prove to her he was worthy of her."Sara pulled a cigarette out of her coat pocket, lit it and took a moment to take a draw."Now the night the girl married the old man her parents took her aside and gave her something wrapped in fine linen. They said it was hers now, that she would have to pass it to her eldest child as they had done in there family for hundreds of years. When the girl unwrapped the linen, she found the Heart of the Sun lying there, sparkling as if it had just been taken from the sun moments before."  
  
"She kept it, treasured it, and never told her new husband about it. She hid it from him and held it only when she knew he wouldn't suspect."in a haze of smoke, her eyes were distant, thoughtful. "Ten years passed and one day the girls love returned, rich now and ready to confront the woman who had broken his heart so many years before. But the moment they saw each other again, they knew they still loved each other just as much as they had ten years before. And behind her husbands back, they began to have an affair."  
  
"Its said the affair went on for months before he found out, but he did find out in the end. The girl had been pregnant for months already when he found out and it was then he realized that the child wasn't his, but her lovers. He loved her so much and so obsessively, that he didn't tell her he knew of her adultery because he was afraid she would leave him if he did. So he kept the secret to himself and grew more angry and resentful over time, so much that he began murdering people to vent his anger and hurt on them instead of his beloved wife. It was a time when people grew fearful of leaving there homes at night, when everyone was nervous and wondered who would be next."  
  
"The girl thought it might be her husband, but she wasn't sure. He was a harmless, kind old man who wouldn't hurt a fly. He couldn't be murdering people, he just couldn't. It was impossible."  
  
"And so the time came when the baby was born, a fine son that had his fathers features and his mothers coloring. That was when the girls love grew frustrated and begged her to leave with him, that it was there son and should be raised by them. The girl agreed."  
  
"They could have made it, they could have left that night and had a happy life together, but fate had another plan for them. Her husband had returned home after murdering another innocent life and found them planning, found them happy together that they would be leaving with there son. Upon hearing them the old mans sanity cracked and he no longer cared that she was his beloved wife."  
  
"The girl had with her the only thing that mattered to her, the Heart of the Sun, and she was clutching it when the old man surprised them and told them he had known all along about there affair, and that the child wasn't his. And stating that if he couldn't have her then no one could, he lifted his pistol and fired a shot straight through her heart, killing her instantly. She died in her loves arms, begging him to take there son and go. And the old man watched this. He then told the young man that he wasn't going to kill him, that death was too good for him. He wanted him to live, he wanted him to live knowing that her death was his fault. And then he put a bullet through his own head."  
  
When Sara paused, Serena rubbed her arms, suddenly chilled in the warm room. She'd heard dozens of tragic love stories before, but this one.....it was different.  
  
Sara crushed the cigarette in an ash tray that was next to her and continued."The young man contemplated killing himself also, but then he heard the baby's crying, they're son, and knew he couldn't die even if he wanted too. He'd made a promise to her. He would raise there son and see to it that the child grew as she had wanted it too. He took the baby and when he went back for the Heart of the Sun, he found it was gone. It was no longer in her hand. He knew then that she had hidden it and it would be found in time, and so he left."  
  
When she said no more, Serena spoke up."And what happened to the Heart of the Sun?"  
  
Sara smiled at her, pleased by her curious grandaughter."Well, its said that because the girl died holding it, a curse was put on it, that whoever tried looking for it would be followed by bad luck. And this is true. People who have tried finding it in the house she died in have either died or had severe misfortunes befall them. And so over the years its come to be known as the Blood of the Moon instead."  
  
"The Blood of the Moon......"she thought of it, decided it was a pretty good name for a cursed jewel.  
  
"Now Serena, what people don't know is that there will come a place and a time for the curse to be lifted and the jewel to be found."Sara leaned forward, folded her hands before her."The girl still haunts the house she was murdered in, waiting for love so pure and right to come and lift the curse so she may leave the jewel with those she trusts, then go and join her love. But until that time comes, she's trapped in that house. She loved that jewel and she won't give it to just anyone to find."  
  
Serena frowned."I don't understand."  
  
"Her death was so violent and so severe for her, that only the love of two people can help her. The first will begin it, the second will end it. The first two hearts that join will ease the curse, but awaken an evil spirit. The second two hearts that join will earn her trust and the Blood of the Moon, and they will put the evil away."Sara's eyes were so intense Serena had to look away."Its important. These people are important, they've been chosen over time and are the only one's who can lift the curse and find the jewel."  
  
She sat back, blew out a breath."My God. That poor girl."  
  
Sara watched her take it in and decided it wasn't yet time to tell her everything. That would take more time. She wrote these types of stories, yes, but this story concerned her and it was harder when you became a part of the legend.  
  
"Yes, well, its part of our family history. Only family members know of the deeper part of the story, outsiders patch in the holes for themselves and end up ruining it."she motioned a maid forward and ordered her to serve her a brandy."Do you mind?"  
  
Serena shook her head."No, its all right. So, do you actually believe that if two different couples come together and join, the curse will be lifted and the jewel will be found?"she itched to put her recorder to record, but her word was her word.  
  
"You haven't listened to what I've told you. The first two lovers will ease the curse and bring evil back from the dead, the second two lovers will find the Blood of the Moon and put the evil to rest. Its the way it has to be. Trust me."she took her brandy from the maid when it was brought, took a small sip."But I don't expect you to understand completely just yet."  
  
Serena gave her a look. She had listened to these stories all her life, of course she understood the background of it and the price of the curse. But she was also practical and knew it wasn't real. If there was one thing she had never learned during all her research and traveling, it was too believe in the impossible.  
  
"This story is fascinating, I really love it. This house thats haunted, where is it? Or is it off limits to people?"  
  
Sara grinned."Oh no, its not off limits to you. Its been kept in our family for years. Although no one's lived there since it happened either."  
  
"How was it kept in our family?"  
  
"The girls young man bought it after everything that had happened in there, but he never went back. Only made sure to hire people to take care of it. He never allowed his son to go there either. You see, our name, Whittington, descends through her family, our family. It would have died with the girl, but her young man gave there son her last name, not his. Just so her name would live on."  
  
"Thats sweet, thats very sweet, but where is the house?"this time she took out her notepad and pencil, ready to write this piece of information down.  
  
Sara motioned to Serena with her glass."You have the heart of a writer, but no romance in it. How do you manage to write about tragedy when you don't believe in it, when you sneer at it?"  
  
"Look....grandma, I study, I understand, and I write. None of that includes having to believe in ghosts, in legends and curses, or in romance. This is my job and I do it as best as I can."she impatiently tapped the pencil against her notepad."The address, if you don't mind?"  
  
The doorbell rang then and Sara's face lit up with joy."Oh that would be my boy. He's come to visit me. He promised he would and he always keeps his promises."  
  
Serena frowned."Dad?"  
  
"Oh no, your father and I haven't spoke for over thirty years. This is my old friends grandson. He's rich, you know."she spoke rapidly, hoping to get it all out before the maid showed him in."Owns Cunningham Enterprises. They grow cotton, and they-"  
  
"Cunningham Enterprises? Yea, I know what they do grandma."it was amazing that she had only just met her and she already felt as if she had known her for some time."Thats impressive, but could you tell me where this house is and-"  
  
Sara quickly stood and her eyes brightened."A fine sight you are on an old woman's eyes. Come here and meet my granddaughter."she quickly moved past Serena to clutch his arm.  
  
"I didn't know you had a granddaughter."his voice was deep, and not just a little surprised. Serena stood and turned to him, struggling not to gape when she saw standing before her the most gorgeous man she had ever seen in her life.  
  
He was about Malachite's height, over six feet and built like a solid rock. He had broad, tough shoulder that she could see well because of the button up shirt he wore, jeans encasing long legs and boots on his feet. His hair was black, unruly and thick, but it was his eyes that really got her. They were a deep blue, set in a tanned, gorgeous face. His features were sharp and angular, his jaw strong and his lips sensuous enough to have her staring.  
  
And she knew that gorgeous men were also trouble. They knew they had killer looks and used it to there advantage. She moved forward and held out her hand."Hello. I'm Serena Whittington."  
  
He studied the small hand, then looked back at the well toned, tight little body the woman had. He could see it clear enough with the formal white blouse and black skirt she wore, her legs lean and beautiful, her small feet in black heels. She had what looked to be tons of silvery hair that hung down her back in cascading curls, her eyes a blue and her face wondrously perfect. He didn't think he'd ever seen a more gorgeous female in his life.  
  
And he could also see that those eyes were wary, watching him with suspicion as to what he would do next. He took her hand in his much larger one and shook it."Darien Cunningham and its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Whittington."  
  
His voice was heavy, slow with that southern accent that most everyone had out there. And between his looks and that deep, warm voice, she was sure she would dissolve in a puddle of hormones on the floor any minute. "Please, call me Serena."  
  
His smile was slow, devastating enough to have her swallowing."All right then. You call me Darien."  
  
"Well look at the two of you, what a good looking pair you are."Sara admired them, pleased that they were both so utterly breath taking."Darien, my granddaughters single."  
  
Serena stared at her, horrified."Grandma!"  
  
He grinned."Is that right? Well thank you for that bit of information, I'll be sure to keep it in mind."  
  
She decided to ignore the obvious fact that he was hitting on her."Grandma, I need that address. Its important that I see the site. Could you please-"  
  
"Darien will take you, won't you? To the old Whittington Estate."  
  
He frowned a moment, but nodded."Sure I'll take you. Why would you be wanting to go to that old haunted place?"  
  
"Its what she does for a living. She's a writer, she writes about ghost stories, legends, and such. Now the two of you should get a move on. Serena, you'll be staying here, won't you darling? Good, good. Your rooms all set up."she was gently pushing them toward the front door.  
  
Serena opened her mouth, closed it. She had actually planned on staying at a hotel because she hadn't thought her grandmother would want her there."Thank-"  
  
"Its no problem, your my granddaughter. Don't hurry back either, go have dinner, get to know one another."  
  
She frowned deeply this time."I don't think-"  
  
"Have fun."with a firm push, she had them outside on the large porche and the door closed behind them.  
  
She stood there in the shade of the porche and wondered how the hell such a little old woman had have gotten her into this. She had wanted to go see the house, but not with......him. Now she could either be extremely rude and anger both him and her grandmother by walking away, or she could go along with what her grandmother had just so neatly planned.  
  
Manners always won out in the end for her."Well then. Shall we?"  
  
He leaned against the porche railing a moment, studied her with those hot eyes."Is it true what she said? Are you really single?"  
  
Dignity had her raising her chin."Its none of your concern."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."delighted, he turned and walked down the porche steps, heading for his truck that was parked behind her little jetta."Come on, we can't stand around here all day."he called over his shoulder.  
  
Blinking a moment at what he had said, she quickly followed him.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 2! questions or comments can be sent to sailorperfect@yahoo.com or simply IM me 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:here's the next chapter, I hope your enjoying it so far. I forgot to put this in chapter 1, but I did get a vague idea for this fanfic from Nora Roberts, a trilogy she has. Credit for just a bit goes to her, but the overall idea(since I changed most of it) goes to me. =)  
  
  
Heart of the Sun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She couldn't get enough of the house. It was well taken care of. It looked as new as the day it had been built. Obviously Sara still made sure to have it cleaned and aired.  
  
She was taking pictures of the room everything was said to have happened in, where the girl was said to have died. There were no signs of blood anywhere, no signs that the house was haunted. Of course, people could just be seeing things, she thought as she angled and took another shot. There imagenations running a bit wild.  
  
The old woman who took care of the house had opened the door for them and nearly fainted at the sight of Serena. Darien had had to catch her and lead her to another room since she was too distressed and kept staring speechless at Serena. As soon as they had left she had begun taking pictures, asking another younger maid which room was where everything had happened. The maid had showed her, then stared at her a moment in awe, and run off.  
  
She had been somewhat relieved, if not confused by her hurried exit. She liked to work alone after all and other people tended to get in the way when she was photographing and taking notes.  
  
She was on one knee, focusing in on the grand piano, when Darien walked into the room and she nearly dropped her camera. Glad that he hadn't been watching, she clutched it more securely and continued.  
  
"You look like her, you know."he stated casually, watching her bend on her little heels and her skirt hike up her smooth legs. He tilted his head to the side to get a better look at them.  
  
She didn't even look up."Who?"she put her camera down and took out her notepad, began jotting quick notes.  
  
"Selene, of course."jesus, the woman had killer legs and she didn't even seem to be aware of it.  
  
"And who is Selene?"she glanced about the room, frowning. She felt nothing. No chills, no sixth sense kicking in. She'd had some encounters before and here she felt absolutely nothing.  
  
"Selene is the young woman who died in this room. Your ancestor. You look exactly like her. The resemblance is amazing."he shook his head."Wait, not exactly. Her eyes were green."  
  
She looked at him."I look like her? Is that why everyone's looking at me so strangely?"  
  
"That would be right."he hummed quietly when she bent over to pick up the notepad she had left on the floor. Gorgeous butt."Have dinner with me tonight."  
  
She straightened immediately, eyes going wary."No, thank you."  
  
"Tomorrow then."  
  
She looked at him more fully and saw the interest there, the heat. She had seen him watching her bend down when she picked up her notepad."I can't."  
  
When she hurriedly began putting her things back in her pack, he approached her."Is it just me, or are you nervous to be around me?"  
  
"Look Darien, I'm flattered by the offer, but no thanks. I'm sure that you could find someone else to take to dinner tonight, another woman who would be very willing."she stared at his strong arms and felt her mouth go dry. No, it was a much better idea to stay away from him and keep it professional.  
  
He couldn't prevent the smile when she backed away."I don't want another woman. I want you."  
  
"Thats too bad."she walked to the open doorway, turned back to him but didn't look at him."I'm ready to head back now."  
  
He realized it was going to take a lot more time to get her on a date. He accepted this, patience one of his finer virtues."All right, lets go then."he followed her.  
  
They were walking out the front doors when the old maid came, going to Serena and stopping her, staring at her with wonder."Your not her."  
  
Serena shifted uncomfortably, gave the woman a timid smile."No, I'm afraid I'm not."  
  
"You look like her."the old woman shook herself."I'm sorry I scared you when you first got here. I was just so surprised-"  
  
"Its all right, don't worry about it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have work to do."turning, she quickly walked out of the home and down the porche steps. She couldn't explain why the fact that looking like her dead ancestor gave her the chills.  
  
Darien caught up with her."Not much on manners?"he asked.  
  
She turned to glare at him."I came with you when I didn't want too, didn't I?"immediate horror filled her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. She had NOT meant to say that out loud.  
  
He raised a brow at her, that ruggedly handsome face of his amused."Is that right? And here I thought it was my charm."  
  
"Could you please just take me home?"determined not to let him anger her again, she walked to his truck, waited beside it.  
  
"I think I can manage that."he walked to the truck and instead of unlocking the passenger door for her, he caged her there by leaning both his hands on either side of her. He grinned when she jerked and flattened herself against the truck."Relax, I'm just looking at you."he let his eyes move over her face, linger on her mouth.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she fought for control. Calm, she ordered herself, cool. Don't let him see how he affects you."What is there to look at? Do I have a third eye?"keeping her voice light, she relaxed her body slowly, inch by inch.  
  
"You've got a gorgeous face for one and a killer body to add to that."  
  
She lifted her chin a bit, her eyes narrowing. Josh had been good looking like this man, just as handsome and with just as much sugar coated words as him. And in the end, it had all been lies. "Do you always corner women and think your good looks will do the rest?"  
  
When she ducked under his arm and moved away, he turned and rubbed a hand over his chest, where his heart was."Ouch. You know how to hit your mark. All right, I know how to take a hint."he opened the door for her, then gave her a quick, cocky grin when she got in."But I don't give up easily either."he slammed the door and thought, let her think about that.  
  
He pulled up to Sara's home and she was up and out the door before he could even turn to look at her. He got out and quickly followed her."How about I pick you up tomorrow? I could show you around, take you to a nice restaurant."  
  
She gave him a whithering look over her shoulder."No."she walked up the steps and had her hand up to knock on the front door when he slapped a hand on it before she could.  
  
"Fine. But I'll be back soon."he leaned into her, sniffed at her neck and had her jumping."You smell good. And since I like looking at you so much, I'll be back sooner then you think."whistling, he turned and left her there.  
  
She watched him walk back to his truck, watched him get in, give her a breathtaking grin and drive away. It took her a few moments to calm her racing heart.  
  
This won't do, she thought. Not even Josh had been able to make her heart race with just a look. She would just have to be calmer, more controlled, and avoid him as much as possible.  
  
The door opened and her grandmother stood there, frowning and looking extremely fierce for such an old little woman."Why are you back so soon? Didn't you go out to dinner with him?"  
  
Serena raised an eyebrow at her."I don't recall ever saying I wanted you to set me up with him."she walked past her and into the house, asking the maid to show her to her rooms so she could begin typing her notes.  
  
Sara followed."The man's gorgeous and rich. Your lucky if he would even glance your way." the damn girl wasn't cooperating. It figured she would have to be as cautiously stubborn as her grandfather too.  
  
"Oh my, gorgeous and rich. And he's paying attention to little pathetic me."she rolled her eyes and had her grandmother chuckling."Please. I have work to do."  
  
Sara knew when to step back. After all, she'd been the one to chase Serena's grandfather in there younger years. The man had been as stubborn as a rock and more interested in learning and finding then seeing what was right before his eyes. She could see it would have to be the same in this case.  
  
And she knew that once Darien Cunningham had his eyes set on something, or somone, they were as good as his. He loved a challenge and Serena was a perfect one.  
  
With a small smile, she watched Serena follow the maid up the stairs to her room.  
  
  
  
Darien Cunningham was thinking of that particular challenge a few days later as he drove over the land and surveyed his crops, making sure to see men out on the rows showering them. He pulled his truck over to the side of the road and got out, putting his sunglasses on to shield against the blinding rays of the sun, and walked out into the rows, seeing what was his, what had been his since childhood.  
  
He'd grown up rich, he'd grown up with the privelages that the money his family had had gave him, and he'd grown up to love the open country of his land. There was a satisfaction in knowing that what grew here grew because he nurtured it, because he loved it and gave it everything he had. There was magic here, he thought, there always had been.  
  
Perhaps it was just the Irish side of him, the part that believed there was magic, the romantic side that gave way to sympathy whenever he thought of the woman who had been murdered in the old Whittington Estate. It had fascinated him as a child, had terrified and exhilerated him when he saw with his own eyes the ghost of the woman, Selene. He'd been at the estate with Sara, who he'd known all of his life, when he'd wandered off upstairs and was walking down the halls when he saw her there, staring at him with a smile and looking as beautiful as the day she had died.  
  
He hadn't run, he hadn't screamed. In fact, he had been rather curious to ask her questions, but she had turned and walked away from him and when he had followed her, she had been gone.  
  
He'd told Sara what he saw and she had been shocked, very, very shocked. People had seen Selene, many people, but ususally when they were standing outside the house and she was standing at one of the two story windows. No one had actually seen her upclose or even had her smile at them.  
  
It had been the first time he saw her, but not the last. Every time he went near the house she seemed to appear, looking out the window at him, appearing around a corner. He'd gotten used to it as time passed.  
  
And just thinking of Selene made him think about Serena. Beautiful and prickly Serena. There was a challenge there, he mused walking back to his truck. He could see she was attracted to him, but that didn't seem to matter to her. The woman had a way with stomping down her hormones, something he had never learned or ever bothered too. If he wanted a woman, then he went for her and got her. That was that.  
  
And he wanted this one. Oh yes, he wanted her. Perhaps there was a striking resemblance between her and Selene, but in his opinion Serena was much, much more gorgeous. Those yards of cascading, silvery hair, those wide blue eyes, eyes like the moon. And her tight, little body was just as perfect.  
  
Suddenly hot and itchy, he got into his truck and cranked up the air conditioner. But the heat he was feeling wasn't from the sun, but from his own body. So that didn't help much.  
  
He was driving into town to grab himself a beer at the local bar when he spotted a familiar jetta parked before it already. Pleased with his luck, he parked next to her and got out, walking up and swinging through the doors.  
  
Serena wasn't one for hanging out in bars. She had a few times back in college, but that had been with friends and particularly different from this. She'd asked Sara where the best place to find other people and ask them there version of the story was and Sara had told her the local bar, where most everyone went to relax during there lunch and converse with each other.  
  
She had made quick friends with one of the waitresses, a tall, dark haired woman named Raye, who had been very willing to tell her her side of the story. So as soon as her boss had given her her lunch, they had sat down at one of the booths and began, with Serena placing her recorder between them.  
  
Raye was winding down to the end when she stopped, her eyes glazing over with desire as she looked past Serena."Oh now there's a fine sight to see."  
  
Serena frowned, but didn't glance up from the small notes she was taking."I'm sorry, is that part of the story?"  
  
Raye's chuckle was low and wicked."Not part of the story, part of my dreams. Darien Cunningham, come on over here and sit with us women."she called out, surprised when Serena jolted and her pen dashed over the notepad, creating a long, crooked mark."I can see you've already met him."  
  
He sauntered over, winked at Raye."And how are you doing Raye?"  
  
"Much better now."she leaned on her elbow, her chin in her hand."Hows the harvest coming along?"  
  
"Its coming along very well."he looked at Serena."Are you going to scoot over there darling, and let me in?"  
  
Her tone was pleasant when she spoke."I didn't realize we'd invited you to sit."  
  
Raye stared at her with shock, both her eyes and mouth wide open. Never in all her years of living in Beaufort and knowing Darien had she seen a woman actually push him away.  
  
Her second inclination was to laugh, which she did. She was laughing so hard she couldn't get the words out."Oh....oh God.....thats the first time I've ever seen that."  
  
He ignored Raye and leaned toward Serena."What is it about me that you don't like?"he was genuinely puzzled. What had he done wrong here?  
  
Calmly, she jotted notes and didn't look at him."I don't recall saying I didn't like you."  
  
"I know the difference, trust me."  
  
She heard the hurt in his voice, just beneathe the annoynance, and relented a bit. Just because he was as good looking as Josh didn't mean he deserved the ill treatment she was giving him. And it was his problem if he was attracted to her.  
  
She stopped writing and looked up at him."Ok, fine. Sit."she moved over and he immediately sat next to her, draping an arm across the seat behind her.  
  
"Now thats better."he angled his head toward the bar."Molly honey, get me a bud will you?"  
  
"So I heard you and Mina split?"Raye inquired, excited to hear he was single.  
  
"Your a bit behind. We 'split' two months ago."he gave Molly a charming smile when she brought him his beer.  
  
"You could of fooled me, the way she was still hanging around you up until last week."  
  
"Why is it so hard for women to accept that two people could just be harmless friends?"he sipped from his beer, flicked a glance at Serena, who sat listening with interest.  
  
"Harmless friends? Explain how anyone could just be harmless friends with Mina Jade."  
  
He wagged a finger at Raye."Some other time. Shouldn't you be getting back to the story now?"he motioned to the recorder still set on the table.  
  
"No, thats all right. You've told me as much as I need to know."Serena pushed the 'stop' button."I really appreciate you taking your time to talk to me also."  
  
"Its no problem. I hope I've been some help."she checked her watch, flinched."Time to get back. Don't be a stranger Serena, and you come back to visit me."  
  
When she was gone, Darien scooted closer to Serena."Alone at last. Now maybe we can make this into a small date."  
  
Not missing a beat, she scooted away from him."I think thats my cue to leave."she gave him a pointed look."Move aside please."  
  
He stretched out his long legs, continued drinking from his beer."I'm comfortable here."  
  
"Darien, I have work to do. I need more information on this and I need to go see that house again as soon as possible."when he still didn't move, she elbowed him sharply, causing him to choke on his beer."Will you move?"  
  
He slid out of the booth, rubbing his ribs."At least now I know you like it rough."  
  
Not saying anything, she waved bye to Raye and walked out of the bar, back out into the sunlight where she saw his truck was parked next to hers. Shaking her head, she fished around in her purse for her keys.  
  
Darien stood outside the booth a moment, contemplating following her or not. Raye saw the indecision on his face and made her way over to him."You like her, don't you?"she couldn't help feeling disappointed, but she wasn't surprised he liked Serena either. The moment Raye had seen her walk into the bar she had been somewhat shocked by her stunning looks and also by what a friendly person she was. She genuinely liked her.  
  
"She's beautiful."he considered another moment, then strode out of the bar and found her looking for her keys."Where you headed?"  
  
She glanced at him."Back to the Whittington Estate. I want to take a few more shots of the upstairs of the house."she found her keys and took a step toward her car when he placed a large hand on her arm, halting her."Yes?"  
  
He felt her withdrawing from him and the frustration that was becoming familiar to him around her came back."Will you stop that?"his tone was sharp, had her eyes darting up to his.  
  
She studied him and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to back off."Ok."  
  
He breathed in a moment, blew out some of the anger."I'll come by later to see you. When I've wrapped up my work for the day."he waited tensely for her answer.  
  
She bit back her smile. It was obvious that he was a concieted man, that he was aware of how much power his looks and all that money gave him, but right now all he looked like was a desperate man begging a girl for a chance. Josh had certainly never seemed like that. The sight both made her feel guilty and humble.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait till then."she turned and walked to her car, smiling to herself when he remained silent behind her. She was getting in when he finally spoke.  
  
"Maybe we can go see a movie after, have a pizza."he called to her.  
  
She put her sunglasses on, rolled her eyes behind them. She should have known he wouldn't give up that easily. He had said it, after all."Maybe."she called back, getting into her car, switching it on and driving away.  
  
He watched her go, and with a grin, he went back into the bar.  
  
  
  
The Estate gave her the chills. There was something about it....perhaps it was because one of her past family members had been murdered in there. She wasn't sure which, but just looking at it from the outside made her want to turn and run.  
  
"Don't be such an idiot. Its just a house."she scolded herself, grabbing her pack and getting out of her car, walking up the drive.  
  
She glanced up then and froze in her tracks, spotting a woman at one of the two story windows looking down on her. It wouldn't have mattered to her before, she would have just smiled and been polite, thinking it was a worker, but she KNEW this wasn't a worker. The woman looked exactly like her. Except that she appeared to be wearing old fashioned clothing and her hair was a golden blonde and pinned up, and there were the eyes, which were green as Darien had said. But there faces were the same.  
  
She watched her as if in a trance, until the woman turned and disappeared from sight.  
  
She didn't know how long she stood there until she came back to herself, surprised that she had actually been standing there for some time staring at that window. Feeling even more like an idiot, she walked the rest of the way to the double front doors.  
  
She'd seen ghosts before, or figments of her imagenation, and never had they frightened her or even made her stare for long periods of time. The first time she had been a bit surprised, but not much else. What was so different about this ghost?  
  
The little old woman answered her knock a few moments later, smiling when she saw her."Oh, I'm glad you came back."  
  
"Yes, is it all right if I get some shots upstairs? I didn't go up there when I was last here."  
  
"Of course its all right, this is your house, after all."she stepped back and Serena walked in, a little nervous about going up those stairs and facing what she had just seen.  
  
She shook it off, determined not to let a ghost frighten her."Thank you."squaring her shoulders, she walked to the stairs and up them, halting at the top of them. A good idea would to get some shots of the room she had seen her from.  
  
Bracing herself, she walked down the hall slowly, rounding the corner and seeing the door at the end of the little hallway. She walked to and stopped at the doorway, relieved to see no one was presently in the room.  
  
Shaking her head at her own idiocy, she took out her camera and set it up, snapping the lens into place and making sure everything was in place. She lifted it and directed it at the window from where she had seen her, taking a few pictures here, then moving to shoot other furniture that was in the room.  
  
She stopped when she spotted a small ring on the dresser, a ring that was small and simple, with a little diamond at the center of a gold band. Frowning, she walked to the dresser and studied it. She let her camera hang around her neck so she could pick it up.  
  
The moment she picked the ring up into her hands she felt a jolt shake through her, then a chill run down her spine. An image flashed in her mind, of a young, handsome man and a young woman standing under the moonlight as he slid the ring on her finger, her marriage finger. The sudden image filled her with warmth, with immense love, so pure and right her heart nearly broke with it.  
  
Just as quickly as the image had come, it was gone, leaving her standing alone in that room holding the ring in her hand. She looked down at the ring, her hands shaking, her entire body trembling. With a swift movement, she tossed the ring back on the dresser, watching as it hit and landed there, sitting so innocently.  
  
The little glimpse she had just seen of both her great grandparents had shocked and frightened her more then she cared to admit. It was her job to research, understand, and write, but never had she actually had the legend, the story, reaching out to HER. It wasn't something that sat well with her.  
  
She put her camera away, zipped up her pack, and was already walking out the door when she looked at the ring again. It sat there and she could swear it was calling out to her, silent pleas for her to believe, to accept.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked back to dresser and, setting her face, picked up the ring quickly. When she felt nothing, she squeezed it, fingered it, but still nothing happened. Frowning now and feeling a bit disappointed, she stared down at it and made a quick decision. Slipping it into her coat pocket, she turned and left the room.  
  
She was driving home when her cell phone began to buzz. Reaching into her purse, she took it out and flipped it open."Hello."she rested it between her chin and shoulder, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
"Hey babydoll, miss me?"  
  
She laughed."Malachite, I was wondering when you would call me."  
  
"I've been waiting for YOUR call. You've been out there almost two weeks Serena and you didn't even bother to call me and tell me how you were doing."he sounded childish and angry.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy. This town....its beautiful Malachite, really beautiful."  
  
He was silent a moment."Serena, its a little bumfuck town that could fall off the face of the earth and no one would ever notice."  
  
"Thats not true!"she stopped when she heard him chuckling."You always do that."  
  
"I guess its the big brother in me. Well then, you sound like your doing fine and not at all bored."  
  
She spotted her grandmothers home ahead, turned into her lane and pulled up short in the drive."I never get bored when I'm on the job."she grabbed her pack and climbed out of the car.  
  
"This job's different. This one's about our family."  
  
"Your right. Your very right. I've found out some intersting things about our family. Secrets and curses, ghosts and jewels. Its all a bit overwhelming when it has to do with your own family." she dropped her pack as she juggled the phone and her purse, bent over to pick it up.  
  
And stopped at the low whistle behind her.  
  
"Now there's something you don't see everyday. Serena, you've got a great butt."Darien approached her, his truck parked a little down the drive where she hadn't seen it when she was pulling in.  
  
She remembered what she had told him earlier and could have kicked herself for allowing him here."You shouldn't be looking."primly, she straightened and flung her pack over her shoulder.  
  
"Can't help that."he stared at her cell phone."Who are you talking too?"there was no mistaking the sudden edge to his voice.  
  
Miffed, she turned away."None of your-"she was halted when he plucked the phone out of her hand and put it to his own ear."Darien!"jumping at him, she struggled to snatch it back, but he held it easily away from her with his greater height.  
  
"Who's this?"he asked, hooking his arm around her waist to stop her leaping on him.  
  
She heard Malachite shouting, obviously angry. She shut her eyes tight with horror. If there was one thing Malachite was, he was protective of her. And she knew that right now he had to be raging like a bull and wondering who Darien was. Which meant she could expect him by the next day.  
  
"Oh....is that right?"he laughed at the threats, tightened his grip when Serena began to kick. "Well now, I'm holding her here and your not. Yea, thats right. And she's nice and soft and-"  
  
"Darien stop!"she shouted at him, terrified now. Malachite was going to KILL him, then her.  
  
"You can try. Yea, try."he hung up then and when it began ringing again, he turned it off.  
  
"You've got some nerve!"she jerked out of his grasp, jumped for her phone, but he held it away."Give it to me!"  
  
"Who was that? Your grandmother said you were single."he was angry, jealous and angry. And feeling like the biggest idiot on earth.  
  
"NONE of your business."she snatched it away this time, shoving it into her pocket and heading for the front doors.  
  
He knew when he was acting like a child, and especially when he was acting like a jealous one, something he had never done before with any woman."Well you can't ignore me now either. You invited me over, remember?"  
  
She was angry at him, but more worried about what Malachite would do. Feeling extremely nervous, she decided not to call him back or turn her phone on. She'd rather not have to hear what he would say and put off his rage at least another day.  
  
Feeling a headache coming on, she spoke without thinking."Fine, fine, just please let me get some aspirin."  
  
He grinned, walked into her home with her and watched as she walked up the steps to change.  
  
He would make sure she forgot that other man. It would be his name she thought of over any others.  
  
Serena didn't know what she was going to do with him. She didn't want to go out with him, but then she HAD invited him over. She was trapped and knowing it both frustrated and angered her.  
  
So she would just stop running from him then. It was stupid to keep running circles and acting like such an idiot child. Enough was enough and she would face this man who insisted on bothering her.  
  
Mind firmly set, she smoothed down the blouse she had changed into, ran her hands over the knee length, black skirt. Perhaps she was overdressing just a bit, she mused, studying her little black heels. Maybe she should just change into something more simple.  
  
But this was simple for her. She had only two pairs of jeans and about three t-shirts. She wasn't a person who dressed casually often. She dressed in simple skirts or slacks. That was more suited to her.  
  
Running the comb through her long hair once more, she took a deep breath and walked out of her room and down the stairs. She heard Darien and her grandmother in the parlor speaking. Her grandmother laughed out loud at something he had said and she could hear his low chuckle. Just the sound of that had her insides curling.  
  
Setting her face, she walked in."Ok. I'm ready."chin up, she stared at him.  
  
He rose slowly, his eyes surveying her and his chin nearly dropping to his knees. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He had thought she was beautiful before, but now....  
  
"I know that look."Sara interrupted his heated thoughts, making him uncomfortable. Her smile was smug and pleased."Serena, honey, you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Grandma."she smiled at her, then turned her back and took two steps."Shall we go then?"she said over her shoulder, walking out the front doors.  
  
"Go get her Darien. She may seem cold as ice, but inside, she's as hot as fire."Sara winked at him."Like her granddaddy."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then walked out after her.  
  
Sara watched them from the window, watched Darien open the door to his truck for her and Serena stiffly get in. She could see in Darien's eyes the beginnings of an emotion that only few were blessed with knowing, but for Serena it would take much longer for that look to be there. Her granddaugther had been hurt, she knew. A woman always knew. She could see the shadows of it in her eyes.  
  
But it was there destiny. For it to begin, they would both have to let go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3!~SailorPerfect@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I'm getting a lot of e-mails asking for the next chapter on this fanfic, so here it is! I'm enjoying writing is very much and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. Have fun and keep sending those E-Mails my way!  
  
  
  
Heart of the Sun  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Serena was sitting on her grandmothers porche the next day in the early afternoon, typing into her labtop as she read from her notes. She wore a pair of slacks and a white blouse, her long silvery hair hanging down in her back in waves, her glasses perched on her nose.  
  
She'd gone on her date the night before with Darien. He'd taken her to a small, intimate restaurant where they'd eaten, then after to see a movie. They'd compromised over a comedy since she didn't want to see an action/adventure film and he didn't want to see a romance film.  
  
She hated admitting it as well, but she'd had a good time with him. He'd teased her until she was laughing, held her hand even when she tried tugging it away. He was so different then she'd expected him to be and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one.  
  
She was musing over there date when she heard the screeching of tires and her head snapped up. Already feeling dread coming, she watched a small convertible speed up to the house and come to a screaming halt in front.  
  
Filled with horror, she watched Malachite step out of the drivers seat, wearing sunglasses and a button up shirt with black trousers. He slammed the door and stalked up the walkway, removing his sunglasses and filling her with more fear when she saw that his eyes were on fire with rage.  
  
Swallowing her dread, she forced a smile and rounded the porche."Malachite, I'm glad you came."  
  
"Like hell you are!"he shouted this so loud she nearly jumped."What the hell is going on here?! Who was that yesterday that I spoke with?! I thought you were out here doing a job, not looking for men!"  
  
"I am, please Malachite."she put her hands on his arms and gripped tight."I'm doing my job, but I also happened to meet someone new."  
  
"Someone new? Someone new!!!"he shook her."Don't you remember what happened with the last new one?!"  
  
That stung, but she refused to let him see."I remember, but that was also months ago. Malachite, its time that I moved on."  
  
His hands tightened on her arms, painfully tight and she could see the rage swirling in his eyes, and also the fear for her to get hurt by someone again."I don't want to see you hurt again."he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about me."she cupped his cheek and kept her eyes calmly on his."I'll be all right."  
  
"I'm assuming your my grandson."that was Sara speaking from the doorway, her eyes studying Malachite and liking what she saw."Handsome one, aren't you?"  
  
Malachite turned to Serena with a frown."Thats our grandma."she explained with a laugh.  
  
"Oh....well."embaressed now, he walked forward and bent to kiss her cheek."Nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Tall and handsome and a temper that would have anyone shaking in there shoes."she quickly analyzed, smiling at his expression."Your father was a patient child. Never liked fighting or wanted to fight. Its from me that you got that quick temper. I've never had much patience in my life."  
  
"I always considered it a trait I was blessed with."he told her, causing her to laugh.  
  
"Charming as well. I bet you have to beat the women off with a stick."  
  
"I do what I have too.....and enjoy myself along the way."  
  
They went inside the house, she listened as there grandmother and Malachite immediately hit it off and seemed to act as if they'd known one another for years, as he told them about New York and the latest case he was working on. But when a knock came on the front door and Serena stiffened with fright, Sara excused herself with an amused gleam in her eye.  
  
Malachite turned to her."She's great. Makes me wonder why Dad never told us about her."  
  
She tried not to look toward the doorway and see who she knew it was."Dad had his reasons. Malachite-"she was cut off when Darien came striding into the room.  
  
He halted at the sight of Malachite, eyes narrowing when Malachite stood slowly and eyed him with as much suspicion. They faced off and she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Malachite, meet Darien Cunningham. He owns Cunningham Enterprises."she said nervously, twisting her fingers together as they remained still and didn't stop staring."He's been showing me around town and being very kind and helpful."  
  
"Just how helpful?"Malachite said in a low voice, but his meaning was clear.  
  
"Lets just say she won't be needing you around."Darien shot back.  
  
When Malachite's eyes flashed, she quickly jumped in front of him, blocking him."Stop it. The two of you are acting like idiots. Darien, did I mention that Malachite happens to be my older brother?"  
  
She watched his eyes change at this, with first confusion, then relief. The relief lasted only a moment before he held out his hand."Sorry about that. I thought you were here to make my life hell."  
  
Malachite's lips twitched at this."Just because I'm her brother doesn't mean I'm not going to make your life hell anyway."  
  
"Hey, its always good to be warned."he said with an equally cocky smile.  
  
Mouth hanging open, she watched the two men sit back down in the parlor sofa's and beginning speaking to one another as if they hadn't just been at one anothers throats. Standing there, she grew angry when they continued ignoring her.  
  
"And since when do you like the men that I'm dating?!"she snapped at her brother, finally getting them to look back at her.  
  
"Oh, you two are dating?"acting innocent, he let his blue eyes widen."Well then."  
  
"Don't act as if you didn't know!"she hissed at him, noticing Darien finally when she saw he was trying to hide his laughter."Whats so funny?!"  
  
"You are."his eyes were full of amusement."I've never seen you get so mad."  
  
"You haven't known me that long."but he was right. Normally, she didn't become this angry just for any reason. She always managed to keep her emotions in check, something that was nearly impossible to do when he was around.  
  
Turning her back on them, she calmed herself as Malachite curiously studied her."Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."pleased that her voice was once again steady, she turned back to them, her features smoothly in place."Nothing. I'm glad you two like each other."and she was now that she wasn't angry anymore. Malachite usually didn't like the men she was dating ever.  
  
That thought had her paling. She wasn't dating. No, just because they had gone out once DID NOT mean they were dating. She didn't have time to be dating anyone or even the interest. Easing the panic away, she relaxed again.  
  
She listened to Darien and Malachite speak, but didn't really hear them when her hand slid into the pocket of her slacks and she felt the ring she had taken from her ancestors home the other day. She gripped it in her palm and remembered the vision she had seen when she had first touched it.  
  
It was odd how this one little project was turning out to be more then she had ever gotten out of any of the others. She'd certainly never touched anything and seen a vision before, of that she was sure.  
  
She snapped herself back to attention when Darien announced he was leaving, that he had only stopped by to see her and see if they were still going out on there date that night.  
  
Frostily, she answered him."Yes, were going out, but its not a-"  
  
His quick kiss on her cheek cut her off."Good then, I'll be by later. Nice meeting you Malachite, glad we fixed the misunderstanding."nodding to them, he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Nice guy, very nice guy."Malachite turned to her, frowned at the expression on her face and because she had her hand to her cheek."You all right?"  
  
Shaking herself, she nodded."Of course. I'm fine."reaching into her pocket, she felt the ring and decided to show it to Malachite."Look what I found at that house."she showed it to him.  
  
He looked down at it, studying it, but not reaching for it."Its old. Simple, but nice."he looked at her."You steal that?"  
  
"Steal?"insulted, she glared at him."No, I just.....took it."  
  
Rocking back on his heels, he nodded."Took. Right."  
  
"Oh shutup."curious now to see whether or not the ring would affect another, she held it out to him."Here, look closer at it."  
  
He stared down at it and didn't know why he felt a sense of dread at touching the ring."What for?"unable to stop himself, he took a step back.  
  
"Because I want you too. Whats wrong? Your acting as if your afraid of it or something."she hadn't known him for all her life for nothing. She knew exactly what to say to get around him.  
  
He looked at her sharply."Afraid?! Let me see that!"he snatched it from her, nearly stumbled back when he felt a current run through him and the image of a beautiful young woman who looked remarkably like his little sister fill his mind, except this young woman was sad, and seeming to stare right at him as if she stood in front of him in this room. Horrified, he threw the ring on the floor and the image vanished.  
  
Serena was staring at him with both fear and shock, not even bending to retrieve the ring."Did you see it?"her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"See what?"his voice broke and he struggled to regain some composure.  
  
"Did you see a woman and a man standing together under the moonlight? Did you see him giving the ring to her?"  
  
He looked at her, wide eyed."What?!"  
  
"You did!"she gripped his arm."You did see it!"  
  
He shook his head."No, I didn't see that."he paused a moment."Serena, have you seen something through that ring?"  
  
"Didn't you?"  
  
He'd never been able to lie to her."Yea....I saw....I saw-"he looked down at her."I saw you."  
  
She frowned."What do you mean you saw me?"  
  
"Well it wasn't you, but....she looked so much like you. Am I going crazy?"  
  
She couldn't help it. She laughed."No idiot, your not going crazy. I've seen something when I touched that ring too. Except I saw her, the woman that looks like me, and the man she loved, when he first gave her his ring that bound them together."  
  
"Then are we both going crazy?"  
  
"Maybe. I don't know."she reached down and picked up the ring, slipping it back into her pocket."Its odd that only you and I have seen things through it. I had grandma touch it and she felt nothing. She didn't even recognize it. I had Darien touch it and he just said the same thing you did when you first saw it. That it was simple, but nice."  
  
"This is too wierd for me. No offense, I know that you live off wierdness, but I don't."  
  
"Malachite, this is wierd for me too. I've NEVER had visions just because I touched a simple ring. I've never had visions from anything."she halted and remembered the dream she'd had the night before. It had been the vision of the two of them together, except she'd dreamt it this time. And it had been much more vivid and she had heard them speaking to one another, him promising her his heart and soul, her accepting it and swearing herself to him as well.  
  
"So what the hell is going on then?!"he snapped, his voice beginning to rise with frustration.  
  
Remembering his quick temper, she decided to distract him by taking him to the house it had all happened in."Come on, lets go see the house."  
  
"The house?"he stared at her."No way, there's no way-"  
  
"I'll introduce you to Raye, she's a waitress at the local bar. Lots of black hair and killer legs."  
  
He halted, considered a moment."Fine. We go meet her RIGHT after we leave that damn house."  
  
"Deal."he allowed her to lead him out of the house.  
  
When he saw the home he could only stare and she was amazed he seemed so taken with it. Usually he didn't care much for places she was researching when he came to accompany her and walked around bored half the time. But as soon as he had lain eyes on the house, he had been captivated.  
  
"Lets go inside."she took his hand and tugged him along with her.  
  
She showed him the downstairs rooms, then led him upstairs and to the room she had found the ring in. She gestured to the dresser it had been on top."It was right there. Just lying there...like it was waiting or something."quiet now, she stared at the dresser.  
  
He glanced around the room, felt a sudden change in the air, like an invisible current."Serena-"  
  
"I think maybe the ring hadn't been found before. I think she left it there for me. But thats crazy. How could a ghost leave something for me?"  
  
He felt a tingle move down his spine, turned and nearly choked when he saw standing in the doorway the young woman he had seen in his vision. She looked so much like Serena, except her eyes were green and her hair a golden blonde, her body misty and seeming to move like out of a dream. She was studying them both.  
  
He could feel his eyes bugging out of his head."Serena-"  
  
"Ghosts may be real, but for them to actually attempt communication with a living person? I've encountered people who've sworn they have spoken with ghosts, but thats impossible. When I researched these people I found out they had a history of alcoholism, or drug abuse, or even an unstable mental state. So how can you believe them when there backgrounds say differently?"  
  
"Serena!!"reaching back and gripping her arm, her jerked her around to face the ghost.  
  
She gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, as both excitement and terror filled her. My God, was her first thought, we DO look alike.  
  
She wasn't sure how long they faced her, how long each of them studied one another, until the ghost of the woman spoke, shocking them even more."Your both here. Now it will begin."and just as she had mysteriously been there one moment, in the next she had vanished.  
  
They continued standing there for some time, until Malachite blew out a long breath, turning to Serena."Shit."was all he could manage.  
  
Serena blinked once, twice, then rubbed her eyes hard."Oh my God. We just....we just-"  
  
"Saw a ghost, honey. We just saw a ghost."he rubbed his own eyes."My first damn close encounter."  
  
"The term 'close encounter' usually refers to when someone meets an extraterrestrial or some being not of this planet."she looked up at him."But it was my first encounter too."  
  
"Well there's something. Jesus. I didn't know whether to piss my pants when I saw her or just run screaming from the room."he grinned."Neither I would ever do. What kind of a man would I be then?"  
  
"How can you talk about being a man after what we just saw?"shaking her head at him, she then remembered the words the woman had spoken."What do you think she meant by what she said?"  
  
Frowning now, he shook his head slowly."I don't know. Serena, lets go somewhere so you can tell me this legend that runs in our family. Maybe it has something to do with that."  
  
As promised, they went to the bar, but Malachite didn't so much as glance at Raye. Raye came to them and flirted openly with him, but he only ordered a drink and something to eat, then gave his attention back to Serena. Pouting a bit, Raye left them alone after bringing them there drinks.  
  
She told him the entire story, the version Sara had told her. He listened intently, stopping her only to ask a question now and again. When she was done, he still was confused.  
  
"I don't get it. She said, ' your both here. Now it will begin.' What will begin?"leaning back, he drank from his beer."Like I said before, this is to wierd for me. I'm beginning to regret coming out here."  
  
"I have to talk to Sara about this. I think she knows more about this then she's saying."thoughtful now, she didn't notice when Darien walked in.  
  
He went to the bar first and had a quick word with Raye, noticing how her eyes traveled behind her. He looked around her and saw them sitting together at a booth, Serena frowning in thought and Malachite relaxing with his drink. He walked over to them.  
  
"What a nice surprise."pleased when she jerked and looked up at him, he slid smoothly into the booth next to her."Whats wrong? The two of look as if you've seen a ghost."  
  
Malachite managed to play it off."Nah, just spoke with our parents. Thats enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone."  
  
"They sound like interesting people."he put his arm around Serena, leaned down and kissed her cheek."Hey, you ok?"  
  
Blinking at him, she nodded."I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"Never mind. Guess we can start our date pretty early today."  
  
"Right, your date. Look, I'll head on back to Sara's.....do you think she'll let me stay there another day or two?"  
  
Serena nodded."Yea, she will."  
  
"Ok, good. Have a nice night you two."putting bills down on the table, he got up and walked out of the bar, Raye's wistful gaze following him.  
  
"Are you sure your all right? You look really pale."he brought his hand up to brush her cheek, her head turning to lean into him.  
  
"My brains tired."she whispered, wondering if it would terribly rude to just slide into sleep right there against him. It was odd how she had known him for such a short time, yet she could be comfortable around him if she let herself.  
  
Maybe its not so bad to be dating him, the thought drifted through when she felt his lips brush acorss hers for the first time, when he pressed closer, but didn't push her or begin trying to shove his tongue in her mouth. Just the warm feel of his lips pressed against hers.  
  
When he pulled back, she felt somewhat disappointed."You wanna get out of here?"he murmured.  
  
She realized after a moment that her head was bobbing up and down, as if she was an empty headed teenage girl. Checking herself, she nodded again, but with more grace.  
  
They left the bar and drove out of town in his truck, making there way back toward where she knew his home was. She had driven by it, passed it mostly out of curiousity to see the grand home he had grown up in and that now belonged to him.  
  
So now, as he turned into the lane and made his way up the drive, she couldn't help staring in awe at the huge oak trees that lined up the sides of the drive, bending over the lane and seeming to shadow over them. In the late afternoon, it seemed to give an eerie look, a feeling that they were completely alone in the world.  
  
Darien noticed her staring."Kinda scary, aren't they?"  
  
She turned to him, her eyes wide."I'll have to admit, yes."  
  
"They look nice during the day though. Sun spills in through some gaps in the trees and gives the drive a sunny, shadowed look."he knew how the sight looked by heart."Makes me proud to own this place."  
  
They stopped at the front, where he parked and came around to help her out. He took her inside and showed her around a bit, showing her the downstairs rooms, the floor made of a clear blue marble that looked as if they were stepping on the ocean floor.  
  
He took her upstairs, saying there was something he wanted her to see now while the sun hadn't set just yet."I've wanted to show you for a while now."he took her into what she assumed was his room and she had to stop for a moment, breathing in and hoping she knew what she might be getting herself into.  
  
He halted in the middle of the room and turned back to her, a tall, well built male, tanned and tough and still a bit sweaty from the day."Serena, come on."  
  
His smile was harmless enough, but then she knew that men like him specialized in making sure they were smooth and seeming to be harmless. Still, she wouldn't let him see how nervous he made her.  
  
Squaring her shoulders, she followed him out onto the balcony, forgetting her fear when she saw the stretching of land and the last lights from the day seeming to turn the rows golden and bright. It made her cover her mouth with awe, stare transfixed at the countless rows of cotton and hope that grew from the nourishment he gave them every day.  
  
And in the distance she could see the sun perfectly, descending into the land, making the moment seem more magical then anything she had ever experienced in her life.  
  
Vaguely she felt his arms close around her, leaned back into him when he drew her close and touched his cheek to her hair."My great great grandfather called it Terranem."  
  
Quietly, she asked him,"What does it mean?"  
  
His voice was as quiet as hers, as if he recognized the magic in the moment."Its Gaelic for, 'Pearl of the Land.'"  
  
Surveying the scene with a dazzle in her eyes, a dazzle no legends or ghosts had ever put there, she silently agreed that the meaning suited the sight well."Its breathtaking."  
  
"Yea."looking down at her, he was pleased that she was taken with it."Your breathtaking yourself."  
  
Coming back to herself, she glanced up at him, then back at the golden halo of the day."I'm glad you brought me up here to show me this. Its really beautiful Darien."aware suddenly that he was holding her so close and so intimately, she took a step forward and out of his arms."Thank you for sharing this with me."  
  
He was surprised at himself that he had shared it with her. He had never bothered to show any woman the sight, it had never crossed his mind. With her, the need to share had been there, almost from the first moment.  
  
And in that moment, with the sun at her back and her eyes worried on his, he felt something stir in him that he had never felt before, that he had never thought to feel in his life.  
  
Staggered that he felt love swamping his mind and heart so suddenly, he almost turned and ran from her.  
  
But even as the fear kicked in, joy and acceptance that his whole life had been leading to this one moment and one woman overshadowed that.  
  
So when he took a step closer and she backed away again, he cocked his head to her."Why are you backing away from me?"  
  
A bit fearful because she was running out of room on the balcony, she tried for coolness and tossed her hair back, looking him up in the eye."I'm not. I'm just giving you room."  
  
Amused at them both, he grinned."But I don't need room. I only want to be near you darling."  
  
"Darien, you have to understand I only came up here to see what it was you wanted to show me. So now I think its time I leave and-"she bumped into the stone edge of the balcony, even more shocked when he caged her there, sliding that warm, hard body of his up against hers.  
  
He bent and nipped at her bottom lip."Nervous?"  
  
"Yes...no...I don't know."her hands came up and rested on his shoulders."Why do you make me feel like I have a huge ball in my stomache?"  
  
He chuckled, kissing her lips softly and emitting a sigh from her."Maybe because I feel the same thing everytime I see you."  
  
She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped."Right, a guy like you would never get that way around any girls."  
  
"I guess maybe I was just waiting for the right one."he slid his tongue down her jaw, to her throat, where her bulse beat wildly."Serena, don't leave me alone tonight."his voice was like a caress, soft and sending chills through her.  
  
It was hard to tell him no, but sense was one of her finer, if not, annoying virtues."No, I shouldn't. Sara....Malachite, they'll be expecting me."  
  
"Sara, in case you didn't know, is trying to get us set up, as for your brother......"his hands whispered over her breasts, causing her breath to hitch."He's a big boy and I'm pretty sure he knows about the birds and the bees."  
  
Her eyes nearly crossed with lust when he touched his lips to her collarbone, sliding her blouse aside and beginning to go lower."Darien, I didn't come here looking for this."  
  
No, he thought dimly, as the scent and taste of her intoxicated his senses, you came here and found me."I've been waiting for you for years."  
  
"I don't-I can't-"his lips covered hers and for a moment she slid into dilerium, sense and the reasons she had meant to push him away forgotten.  
  
"What were you saying?"he rubbed her back slowly, one hand coming up to cup the back of her neck and hold her in place.  
  
"That this isn't what I was looking for."with his lips no longer on hers she was able to clear the fog a bit and remember her sanity."We-"she was halted when he kissed her again, this time with more heat.  
  
Something inside her broke, something came loose and freed all of the pent up emotions and lust she had withheld over the years. She'd always been calm and in control, but something about Darien broke her and had her mind reeling with passion, had her nails digging into his shoulders and her teeth biting down on his lip, daring him to give her more.  
  
Now, her mind thought viciously, suddenly desperate for more, now. Here, now.  
  
He was surprised when she began clawing at him, when she gripped him hard, as if her life depended on it. But he wasted no time in returning her passion with his own, tearing his lips down her throat to the soft curve's of her breasts, where she pressed him closer.  
  
"Serena....."he moaned it against her breasts, using his teeth and tongue to drive her mad, to have her arching against him, pressing herself into him."Oh God, Serena....."  
  
"Now."she said it desperately, holding his head in place."Now Darien, now."  
  
He almost told her yes, which would have been his first initial reaction to any other woman, but he wouldn't have her quickly and fiercely. No, his heart wouldn't allow it.  
  
So he calmed himself, pressed his lips to her breast until the raging desire inside him cooled, until he could scoop her into his arms and take her to his bed, where he placed her as if she were made of the most delicate glass. She was still vibrating, still reaching for him and trying to pull him down to her, into her, but he wouldn't allow it.  
  
"No. No Serena, no."he said it until she looked up at him, her eyes clearing."Its not going to be like that."he stretched out beside her, slid his hand up her thigh and beneathe her skirt, cupping her in his hand, watching as she arched back."Its going to be you and me, seeing each other...."he bent to feast on her bare breasts again,"loving each other."  
  
She bucked and writhed, pleaded and begged, but he wouldn't rush things, only soothed her with the gentleness of his hands, with the soft words he whispered to her in the Gealic tongue.  
  
When she was naked and he was as well, when he slid over and into her, she could swear she heard him say he loved her, but that was drowned out by the hard and fast orgasm that ripped through her when he thrust inside, when he plunged tirelessly against her. She could hardly see his face, could hardly hear his voice, as the red edge's of a razor sharp climax neared.  
  
"Serena,"he panted it out, watched her eyes focus, then lose focus once again,"only you. There will only ever be you."  
  
Crushing her lips under his, he went over the edge.  
  
  
  
She was floating somewhere near an exhausted paradise. Her limbs felt like pooled honey, as good and as golden as it as well. Her eyes were half open, since that was as far as she could get them, and her hand was still tangled in his hair. It seemed all right to leave it there.  
  
God, but she'd never had such amazing and breathtaking sex before in her life. With Josh she had thought it was pleasurable, but now she knew that even then she had never known the full extent a body could go to when pushed to the edge.  
  
She hadn't meant for this to happen, but the matter had been taken out of her hands when she had lost her own control and jumped at him like a starving animal. The memory of how she had torn into him was both embaressing and exciting. She had never known she was capable of being so fierce and demanding.  
  
He stirred then, turned his head to brush his lips across her breast, then lean up on his elbows to gaze down at her."Serena, I have to tell you. That, was fucking amazing."  
  
She laughed, although she should have been insulted instead. But she was feeling too good to sniff at him. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched."God, I feel so alive!"  
  
He grinned."I can't blame you. The ladies always tell me I'm the best."  
  
"Oh, thats not the case here. Josh was better."satisfied when the grin faded, she turned to get up and go to the bathroom, but he held her in place."Is something wrong?"  
  
"Who's Josh?"his voice was sharp now, the muscles in his body tense.  
  
She brought her hand up to run her nails along his back, felt him tremble."Oh, my ex. We were engaged, you know."  
  
He had almost closed his eyes in ecstasy at her touch, but when she mentioned 'engaged' he snapped back into focus."Engaged? You?"  
  
"Mmmhhmm."when his eyes narrowed, sharpened, she had to laugh and kiss him."Darien, the key word is he's my ex."  
  
He knew that, of course he did. He just didn't like the idea that she had promised herself to another man in that way. It wasn't in her to promise something like that unless...  
  
"Did you love him?"he blurted it out before he could stop himself.  
  
She looked at him."Darien, it doesn't matter. He's past now."  
  
He tried contenting himself with this, but it was hard, especially when he was desperate for her to love him."Your right. As always. Are you hungry? We could go downstairs and I could fix us something to eat."  
  
She raised a brow at him."You can cook?"  
  
"My mom taught me. My mom taught me how to cook, otherwise she never would have let me play football or baseball."he smiled in memory."Of course, I couldn't let the other guys on the team know, or they would have kicked my ass."  
  
She laughed."Amazing. You just keep amazing me."  
  
"I'm here to please."he bent and kissed her, lingered over it enough to have his hands sliding down her slim body.  
  
"What about dinner?"she murmured, already caught up in his passion, as his lips fastened to her breast.  
  
"We'll eat later."  
  
  
  
They ended up eating much later, scarfing down the food he'd made like starving animals, then going back upstairs and tumbling to the bed together. She stayed through the night, woke up early the next morning when he did. They showered and dressed together, ate breakfast, before heading out to her grandmothers, so he could drop her off and get his day in the fields started.  
  
He kissed her gently, held her face between his hands while they stood in the mist of the fog on her grandmothers porche. Then, with another quick kiss, he told her he'd be back later in the afternoon to take her to dinner.  
  
She watched him leave, then went inside, closing the door softly behind her. It was a little after sunrise and she knew Malachite wouldn't be up yet, as he most likely considered himself on vacation and would rise until he felt like it.  
  
She took only three steps before spotting Sara in the parlor, sitting there as if she was waiting for her. Knowing she was most likely up and wanting a word with her, she went in to join her.  
  
Sara looked up, smiled."There you are. Have a nice night with my Darien?"  
  
Serena let the tension flow out of her, then turned red with embaressment."We, ah....had fun."  
  
"I'm sure you did. Oh don't worry girl, I won't embaress you anymore. I just wanted to have a talk with you."she patted the space next to her on the settee."Sit with me a bit."  
  
She obeyed, sitting gracefully."What is it you want to talk about?"  
  
"How is your research coming along?"  
  
"Oh, its coming along fine. I've gotten most of what I need, but I still wanted to learn of some more different versions of the story from others. Put together the seperate sides people see from."  
  
Sara nodded."Thats good. I'm glad you like the legend."  
  
When she didn't say anymore, Serena grew nervous."Was that all?"  
  
"Oh no, just waiting for you to tell me."Sara folded her hands neatly before her, watched her with patience."What you've had on your mind the past few days."  
  
"I haven't had anything on my mind the past few days."she stood and walked to the other side of the room, jammed her hands into her pockets."I don't know what-"she halted when she felt the ring in her pocket.  
  
She looked back at Sara, closing her hand around the ring and gripping it."I found something the other day. At the estate, I mean."  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"A ring. I showed it to you the other day, but you didn't recognize it. It wouldn't be special, it wouldn't even mean anything, except I've....seen, things when I touch it."she left out that Malachite had as well. Like he had said, it was too wierd.  
  
Sara's attention sharpened."What kinds of things?"  
  
"Visions."frustrated now, she began to pace."Of a woman who looks like me and...her lover. Of my ancestors! Its them, I know it is. What I really want to know is why I'm having visions of them?!"  
  
She hadn't expected it to begin so soon. She'd only been there for two weeks and she was already having visions, already seeing things that Sara hadn't thought she'd see for longer yet.  
  
So she knew as well that it was time to tell her she would play an important part in the story herself, that the legend had been waiting for her."Serena, there's something you should know."  
  
She stopped pacing, stared at her grandmother."Whats that?"  
  
Sara stood, making sure to keep her eyes calm and clear."Its meant for you to have these visions. I'm not surprised your having them."  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed."What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember when I told you that the curse put on that young woman could only be broken by love that was pure and right, that it would take two to begin it, and another two to end it?"at Serena's faint nod, she continued."Well, the first two have already begun it."  
  
A feeling of dread was coming over her and she didn't know why."What are you saying?"  
  
"Its you Serena. You and Darien are the first two lovers of the legend."  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4!!~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: this story is getting pretty good, people seem to love the mystery in it. I don't blame you, I love movies that are like this fanfic I'm writing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and remember to read everything carefully, because things will begin coming more clearly out into the open now.  
  
  
Heart of the Sun  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Serena blinked a moment, sat calmly watching her grandmother after what she had just said."Excuse me?"  
  
Sara blew out an exasperated breath."You heard me girl. You and Darien are the first two lovers of the legend. Its in you that the curse upon Selene will be lifted. Its in the two of you that evil will come back from the dead."  
  
She decided she needed to take this calmly and cooly, needed to keep her wits about her."Grandma, where did you get an idiotic idea like that?"  
  
"Its not an idea, its fact. You two have already begun heading in the right direction. Remember the legend, the way the curse will be lifted?"  
  
Serena could feel her hands were beginning to tremble."It will take two couples coming together, loving one another. The first will lift the curse and bring evil back from the dead, the second will earn Selene's trust and the blood of the moon and put evil to rest."she spoke precisely, having nearly memorized the story.  
  
Sara nodded."Serena, you have to accept this. Its been your destiny since you were a child."  
  
She shot to her feet."I don't believe in destiny and the fact that your telling me my life has been planned for me isn't something I want to hear."  
  
"Nothing was planned. You would have met Darien and fallen in love even if this curse hadn't been put on Selene."  
  
She could only gasp."Darien? Darien!! I don't love him and I'm certainly not going to fall in love with him! I'm here to research a story, gather information and facts, not to shop for a wedding cake!"  
  
"Serena, calm down. I meant-"  
  
"I don't want to hear anymore! Just stop already. I plan my own life!"she pointed to herself."I have control over myself, not anyone else. And there's no way I'm going to fall in love with Darien just to fullfill some stupid legend!"  
  
She was shouting so loud Malachite had woken up and come down the stairs, standing in the doorway of the parlor and watching them."Whats going on?"he asked, his eyes blurry from sleep.  
  
"Sara here thinks I'm going to settle down with Darien, going to fall in love and lift a curse. You chose the wrong person! I don't want to settle down, I don't want any of that! So get those ideas out of your head and don't mention this to me again."she turned to march from the parlor.  
  
"I see you already are falling in love with him, otherwise you wouldn't be so angry."Sara spoke quietly, and with a challenge in her voice.  
  
Serena stopped and because she heard the truth in those words, decided it best not to respond. She stomped from the room.  
  
Malachite watched her go, still confused."I don't get it. You actually think that curse will be wiped away if her and Darien get hitched?"  
  
"Its not as simple as just getting hitched. They could marry, have children, and live the rest of there lives together and it wouldn't matter. They need to love one another for the curse to finally be gone."  
  
"You actually believe in all that, don't you?"  
  
Sara sighed and shook her head, sitting back down."The two of you have absolutely no faith in such matters. I imagen its your father's doing. He always hated the legend, hated Selene and anything that was even a bit out of the ordinary. So of course when he raised the two of you he instilled the fact that romance can't exist in the heart."  
  
"Yea, your right there. He's always been really down to earth. I guess thats why it upset him so much when Serena became a writer of the supernatural."Malachite was quiet, considering the matter."I've never seen Serena lose it that bad. She's always so calm. I think sometimes that I took all the fire and left her none or something."  
  
Sara suddenly felt very tired, and very old."She needs to accept this. You can't run from your fate."  
  
"She doesn't believe in fate, so don't even mention that."he scratched his head."I thought the legend was it would take two couples to get rid of that curse. So....if Serena and Darien are the first, who's the second?"  
  
Judging by how Serena had just taken the news, she had no doubt this one would simply blow if she told him the truth."That has yet to be seen."  
  
He shrugged, but felt a small nagging in his mind. That wasn't the answer he had wanted."Well, I'm going upstairs and see how she is. Knowing her she's packing and plans to get out of here as fast as she can. Away from Darien, I mean."he rolled his eyes."I'll go convince her otherwise."  
  
He went up the stairs and found her tossing her clothes in a bag, mumbling to herself about stupid curses and even more stupid ideas on love."So I take it your running?"he asked, leaning on the door.  
  
She speared him with one frigid glare."I'm leaving because this project is not worth my time anymore. Curse or not, fact or fiction, I don't care. I'm going to England and research....Jack the Ripper or something."  
  
He nodded, amused by it all."Uh huh. You gonna tell Darien?"  
  
"I have no commitment to him and therefore don't need to explain anything to him."but she had halted for just a moment at the thought of him.  
  
"You spent the night with him Serena. I'd say that makes him somehow important to you."he pointed out.  
  
"It was a mistake."she grabbed a pile of blouses and shoved them in her bag.  
  
"Funny. You hate making mistakes, just hate it. You've always stopped something before it could become a mistake, if I remember correctly."  
  
"Look Malachite, I'm not going to stay here and let Sara arrange my life for me. I think Dad had the right idea about her. I think we would have been better off not knowing about her."  
  
"Serena, I know you don't mean that. She's not trying to arrange your life either, she's just confused herself. She actually believes in this legend and thinks you and Darien are gonna give it the starting kick off."he was quiet a moment, watching her go back and forth packing."I think somewhere inside you you actually believe she may be right."  
  
"I don't believe anything."but he could hear the catch in her voice.  
  
"Then prove it. Don't run, don't go charging off like your ass is on fire. Stay and prove that this curse doesn't exist."he folded his arms   
over his chest, smirked when she stopped her pacing."Whats it gonna be?"  
  
She didn't want to admit that she actually believed this curse could be real, that somewhere inside her believed Sara could be right because she could actually feel something building inside her for Darien. It was all to...wierd, to frightening.  
  
Angling her chin, she turned to her brother."I'm not running anywhere."she picked up her bag and dumped the contents back onto her bed."I have no reason to believe I may be falling for Darien and that this curse could actually exist. Its just an interesting story for me to put into a book."  
  
He nodded."All right then. I guess Sara was wrong."  
  
"Your damn right she was wrong."because she could feel her entire body was tense, she focused on relaxing, on not letting any of this get to her."I plan my own future. I live my own life, not someone else."  
  
"Glad you realized that."his stomache grumbled, loud enough for them to both hear. He glared at her when she laughed."Its your fault. Your shouting woke me up and I was sleeping nice and warm. You owe me a breakfast, I think."  
  
She put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide."I can't believe I let Sara's crazy ideas make me so mad. I should go apologize to her."  
  
"Nah, she'll live. I'm going to get dressed and your treating me."satisfied with how he'd handled the situation, he left to go to his own room.  
  
  
  
  
It was one thing to stay and keep researching, but it was another matter to maintain her relationship with Darien. Malachite had been right when he had said that in order for Serena to have spent the night with Darien, she had to have some type of feelings for him.   
  
The truth was, she felt something so strong building inside her that it frightened her. With Josh she had felt it too, but that emotion had been controlled. She had always known that even though she loved him, she was her own person, that she would be able to exist on her   
own without him.  
  
With Darien she didn't think she'd be able to go a week without him.  
  
The thought didn't sit well on her, so in the days following her fight with Sara, she avoided him at every opportunity. He called the house and she told the maid to tell him she wasn't there. She didn't go to the bar, made sure to be out of the house as much as possible. Usually she took Malachite and they went exploring across the countryside, her taking snap shots while he flirted with any woman he could find.  
  
It had been two weeks since her fight with Sara when she and Malachite pulled into the drive at the house late one night, her laughing over a perverted joke he had just finished telling her when she noticed Darien's truck parked there, waiting. She then spotted him sitting on the porche, with the porche light at his back.  
  
Malachite saw him, then turned to look at her, noting she had paled."Time to pay the piper."  
  
"I can't see him. I can't."she whispered, but at her first sight of him she had felt so much yearning fill her heart she was sure it would burst.  
  
"I don't think you have much of a choice in the matter."he climbed out of the car before she could stop him, called out,"Hey Darien, where you been? I haven't seen you around too much lately."he walked toward him, leaving her alone.  
  
Resigned, she got out of the car, shutting the door and going over to the two men.  
  
When there eyes met and held, Malachite rocked back on his heels, clucked his tongue."I think I'll go inside. Nice seeing you Darien, don't be a stranger."he left them alone.  
  
She kept herself rigid, made sure her expression was cool and detached."Hello Darien."  
  
His own expression was the opposite of hers, full of rage and life."Why the hell haven't you taken any of my calls?!"he was trembling with fury, his hands made into fists at his sides.  
  
"I haven't been home. Malachite and I have-"  
  
"Then why the hell haven't you RETURNED any of my goddamn calls?!!"he shouted so loud she jumped a full step away from him.  
  
It took her a moment to calm the racing of her heart."Darien, I think maybe we should speak of this when your calm. I have some things to tell you and its better that you listen when your not so angry. So if you don't mind-"  
  
He came forward and gripped her shoulders, held them so tight she flinched."I want to hear this right now! Go ahead, tell me. I'm listening. Tell me now when I'm looking at you, when were in front of each other."but he could already see what it was she wanted to tell him, and it was breaking him.  
  
She looked up at him, made sure her eyes were cool and composed."I think we made a mistake by sleeping together. I don't have the time or the inclination for a fling, or even a casual relationship. I'm almost done with my research here and I'll be moving on soon. I don't   
want to be tied down because of you or feel any guilt because you want me to stay."  
  
His hands bit into her shoulders so hard she was sure she would have bruises the next day."This isn't a casual relationship. This is more then that."  
  
Her breath hitched a bit, but she calmed herself. He couldn't want more. Men like Darien...they couldn't wait to move on to another woman and keep there options open. She wouldn't let herself be cheated on and abandoned again. She was stronger then that now.  
  
"I'm sure your speaking that way because you just want to get me into bed again."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you? Didn't you feel ANYTHING that night we were together? Were you just there for what I could give you?!"he shook her slightly.  
  
Some of her own anger snuck past the barrier she had put up."Me? Didn't I feel anything?! What about you! All you wanted was to get me into bed, then dump me and move on to bigger and better things!"  
  
He was shocked, and it showed clearly on his face."Serena, I never-"  
  
"Save me your explanations! Your all the same. Now let me go so I can go inside and begin packing my things to leave this godforesaken town."she tried jerking back, but he held on.  
  
He searched her eyes, searched past the swirling fury, and saw raw wounds that he had just re-opened in her."He really hurt you, didn't he Serena?"  
  
Her eyes snapped back to his for just a moment, but it was enough to tip him off to the truth."I don't know what you mean and I'd appreciate if you just let me go."  
  
"It was this Josh guy, wasn't it?"he remembered now. She'd been engaged to him, which meant the bastard had meant something important to her. Which also meant he had been the one to slash these wounds so deeply into her."He betrayed you, didn't he?"  
  
Was she that transparent? she thought with some annoyance."Let me go or I'll-"  
  
His hand curved around her cheek, tipped her face to his."Please don't hold back from me Serena. You mean so much to me."he bent, brushed his lips over hers."I would never do anything to hurt or betray you."  
  
Something was melting inside her and she wasn't sure if she wanted it too."I don't....I can't..."  
  
"Say you'll take me back. Say it. Say you'll be mine."he whispered into her ear.  
  
Her heart was in her eyes when she looked at him, but he saw only warm affection. Trying to keep it cool when she would have thrown herself into his arms and declared her heart, she blew out a breath, eyed him."All right. We'll try this again."  
  
When he picked her up and swung her into his arms, she laughed, neither noticing how Sara watched from the window of the estate, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
She had planned to leave that same week, but she couldn't. She even began packing her things once, but she stopped before she ever really started. She didn't want to depend on him so much, she didn't want to need him so much. She liked being independent, she liked knowing she was her own person and didn't need someone else there constantly backing her up.  
  
But her days with him were special to her. It was a terrifying thought when she realized she was in love with him.  
  
The day she did she was at home, typing away at her recent book she was working on in her labtop, frowning deeply as she added in the story that descended through her own family. Her eyes wondered to a rose he had given her the night before, a red rose she had put in a vase and set next to her bedside.  
  
She was staring at it, her eyes turning dreamy without her realizing it, when the thought struck her like a bolt of lightening.   
  
She was in love with him.  
  
Horrified at herself, angry with herself, she got up and immediately began to pace the room, twisting her hands together, stopping to stare sightlessly at the wall.  
  
When had this happened?  
  
Was it the first time they had made love? Was it afterward, when he had held her and whispered to her in Gaelic, causing her insides to dissolve at how sexy his voice had sounded? Or had it been when he had taken her to dinner the other night? When he had surprised her, giving her diamond earrings, and a daimond necklace that matched?  
  
Or perhaps it had been when he had handed her the rose, a simple gesture that had won her over like no diamonds, no caresses ever could have.  
  
Either way, the thought wasn't sitting well with her. She couldn't be in love with him. She knew exactly how it was to fall for someone, to give them everything, then to have them turn there back and throw that trust, that love you had given, back in your face.  
  
She didn't know if she'd be able to handle Darien's betrayel. She had loved Josh, yes, but with Darien....it was so much more. It was as if she was giving her body and soul to him, like she was handing him her entire being without her even wanting too.  
  
She stopped her pacing, lectured herself on jumping to conclusions. Darien had done nothing so far to make her wary of him. He had been honest, sweet, caring and considerate. He respected her, would sit and listen to her as if what she said was made of gold. He always did little things to please her, either send her flowers or surprise her with a picnic in his bedroom, which had promptly ended in love making.  
  
She trusted him, she told herself. He wouldn't betray her. He just wouldn't. He wasn't like Josh. He was trustworthy.  
  
But she still couldn't get rid of the small, nagging feeling in the back of her mind. But that was normal. Josh had after all made her extremely wary of men, suspicios of them to the point where she didn't even trust any enough to go out with them. Darien was the first she had gone out with since the entire Josh incident. So it had to be natural that she was still uncomfortable with the whole thing.  
  
In time she would get used to it. And hopefully in time she would get used to the idea that she had fallen desperately in love with him without her even knowing it.  
  
More relaxed now, she went back to her book, working without any interruptions this time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien didn't know why he felt drawn to that old haunted. He'd only ever come in all his years with Sara when she wanted to pay it a visit, or lately Serena. But even then he hadn't come to often with her because he was always out in the fields, working or in his office at home   
making calls.  
  
But now, standing before it, he felt oddly drawn to it. It was as if something was calling out to him.  
  
Shaking it off, he walked up the walkway and to the front door, knocking and standing back to wait. When the little maid came and opened it, she bushed at the sight of him and welcomed him in, stepping back.  
  
Amused at her red face, he thanked her and told her he wanted to take a quick look around for Serena, that she had asked him too. Heading up the stairs, he didn't see the maids wistful gaze following him.  
  
He walked through most of the upstairs rooms, glancing in and out of them, then into another room at the end of the hall. He knew this room had belonged to Selene, Sara had told him that much. Stepping in, he could see how it had once belonged to a woman. There was even the scent of her in the air, he thought with a slight frown.  
  
He felt her presence before he saw her, turning to look into the deep green eyes of the woman who had died in this house. She was watching him calmly, but there was a smile in her eyes, a joy he had never seen there before. It confused him that she would show up now, when he hadn't seen her for some years. Not since he was a rangy teenager.  
  
Not at all shocked or nervous to see her, just a bit confused, he studied her, wondering what to say. The other times he had seen her when he was younger she had always disappeared almost immediately, before he could begin asking her questions. There had always been so many questions he'd wanted to ask her.  
  
It was odd how now, years later, he didn't feel inclined to ask her anything. No questions came to mind, nothing. Just the easy sensation of watching her and being watched.  
  
"Its not easy, is it?"she asked, speaking to him for the first time, her voice soft and whispery.  
  
His mouth fell open."What?"had she just spoken to him?  
  
She smiled now, a lovely smile that calmed him somewhat."Love. Its not an easy sensation, is it?"  
  
He shook himself, determined not to act like an idiot and continue sputtering."Why do you say that?"  
  
"I should think its obvious. She'd very stubborn, isn't she? Cool, calm, extremely beautiful, yet fragile as well."Selene moved across the room, sat in a rocking chair that faced the window to her room. How many times had she sat here, she mused, rocking and thinking of her love, a love she had lost so long ago."She makes a man like you trip all over himself, doesn't she?"  
  
He didn't know how he felt about another woman, especially a ghost, listing exactly how he felt and acted around Serena."Look-"  
  
She held up a hand."Please don't become angry. I only speak the truth, and you know that. There's no shame in how you feel, nor any reason to become angry over it."  
  
Eyeing her, he cocked a brow."And why do you care what I feel for Serena?"  
  
She looked out the window another moment, then turned back to him."I should think you would know why."  
  
He shook his head, although he was almost sure what she was about to tell him."I have no idea."  
  
She pushed her foot into the ground, sent the chair rocking back and forth."Sara has spent her life waiting for this. She waited patiently for you and Serena to grow, for the both of you to find each other. Its thanks to her devoted heart that this curse is finally coming to an end."  
  
He waited a moment."You've got to be kidding. Me and Serena? Are you actually saying that Serena and I....that we...."  
  
"Are the first couple to come together and break the curse."she finished for him, watching him pale considerably."I've waited hundreds of years for Serena, for you. Just as I've waited to see my Endymion again."  
  
He wasn't as surprised as he should have been. It was almost as if it had been....destined."She's not going to be happy about this."he whispered mostly to himself.  
  
"Oh no, of course not. No woman wants her future planned. But then, it never was. The two of you would have found each other, curse or not."she stood, her green eyes soft."Believe that."  
  
It worried him, knowing what he knew now."I'm not so sure....I mean, I really do love her, don't I? I'm not only feeling what I'm feeling because....because you need it right?"  
  
Selene shook her head, went to him and put her hand to his cheek." Love can never be forced on someone, pushed into there heart. Its an emotion that not even you have control over. It just...comes to you."  
  
"I can accept that....I can accept this, but she won't. She has too much sense, too much control with her mind and not her heart to accept this."and it worried him more then he cared to admit.  
  
"Just remember Darien, love itself is the key to your, to her happiness."and with that, she faded before his very eyes.  
  
Blinking a moment, he blew out a breath."Thanks Selene. You've really helped make matters more complicated."shoulders hunched, he turned and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Because all she'd done was work on her book, on researching and spending time with Darien, Raye felt she needed a wild girls night out. Malachite had just left that morning back to New York and she felt somewhat alone. Raye claimed that if they went to a local club, where young people went to dance, relax, and have a drink, she would feel better.  
  
So she'd agreed. It had actually been no hardship for her. She'd always focused on her work and developed hardly any friendships with women, and the fact that she'd managed to develop one with Raye both surprised and thrilled her.   
  
She informed Darien over the phone, listened to him grumble about it, told him he could come over for a bit while she got ready. He'd immediately agreed, not telling her he would be cancelling an appoinment with his bookeeper to see her.  
  
She dressed in a snug fitting, cream colored blouse that was cut low, and a matching skirt, with skinny, little heels. When Darien came over she was in the middle of applying her make up, standing at her dresser mirror, brushing light eye shadow over her lids. He walked into her room, took one look at her in her skinny heels and attire, and groaned.  
  
"Serena, you look gorgeous."  
  
She had to smile, now smoothing lip balm on."Thanks. Raye said she didn't want me wearing something conservative, so I hope this is ok."  
  
He growled low in his throat, went to her and wrapped her in a fierce hug from behind."I don't think I want other guys in a club looking at you like this."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, because this is girls night out."finished with her make up, she turned in his arms, laughed when he attempted to kiss her."Oh no. Your not ruining my make up. I just finished putting it on."  
  
"The hell with your make up."he leaned in and kissed her, slow and deep."Think of that when some jerk tries picking up on you."saying it out loud made him frown with worry.  
  
"Darien, don't worry. No one will look twice at me."tilting her head, she heard the doorbell ring."There's Raye. I better get going."  
  
He watched her go to her closet, reach in and pull out a jacket."Serena, can't I come?"  
  
She shook her head, her silvery hair floating around her shoulders, her blue eyes filled with amusement toward him."No honey. Girls night. Go drink a beer with your friends."she walked out of the room with him trailing behind her.  
  
"I want to drink a beer with you."when he saw Raye at the bottom of the stairs wearing a flashy red skirt and shirt, he scowled."Raye, your making my life hell."  
  
Raye took one look at Serena and knew why. The woman looked almost etheral as she descended the stairs, her hair and eyes seeming to be glowing. She doubted any men would even glance at her while Serena was around."Darien, girls deserve there nights to themselves, you know."  
  
"Well then you'll have to do me a favor and tell any guys that this girl is taken."and he was determined to keep it that way.  
  
"I will. Ready Serena?"  
  
"Yes."she looked back at Darien, laughed at his glum look."I'll see you tomorrow."she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
When Serena walked ahead outside, Raye patted his arm."Don't worry. She's all yours, trust me."  
  
"Yea, and I'm going to keep it that way. Take care of her Raye."  
  
"I will."she went to her car, opened the doors for her and Serena. Darien watched them drive away, worried and annoyed with himself at the same time.  
  
They arrived at the club Raye had told her about, Raye groaning over the long line that traveled along outside and around the building. Serena stared at the all the people waiting, not understanding what could be the hold up. She had never been to a club in her life and had no idea how one was worked.  
  
"This might be a bit of a wait."Raye was telling her as they walked toward the building. Then, considering something, she eyed Serena."Or maybe not."  
  
Serena was looking ahead at the building and the people, wide eyed at all the noise that was coming from it."Why do you say that?"  
  
"Sometimes the guys at the front judge it not only by who's on the list, but who's the best looking. I think your going to get us in a bit faster."taking Serena's hand, she steered her toward the entrance, around the line of waiting people.  
  
"Wait. What do you mean? How am I going to do that?"tugged along, she had no choice but to keep going until they were at the front, where the huge security guards stood looking fierce, all of them keeping an eye on the line and the surrounding area.  
  
"Hey guys, how about you let us in?"Raye purred, making sure to move aside so the guards could get a look at Serena as well.  
  
They turned, looked her up and down, dismissed her, then there eyes moved to Serena. She saw them all stop to stare at her, eyes wide, and she watched as there eyes all melted before her.  
  
They turned and moved aside for her, still gazing at her."Your in."one said, trying to keep his voice gruff, failing when Serena looked at him.  
  
Satisfied her plan had worked, Raye took Serena by the hand and led her in, past the mesmorized guards, and to where the blasts of music hit them, the heat of several bodies, and the huge noise all this made.  
  
"I haven't been here in a while."Raye shouted over the loud pumping of the music, spotting a handsome man already eyeing her. Flattered, she led Serena to a table, where a waitress came and took there orders for drinks."So what do you think?"  
  
"Its loud."Serena shouted back, still trying to take in all the sounds around her."Now what do we do?"  
  
"We can sit and enjoy our drinks."Raye said after the waitress had brought them there drinks."Or we can talk, enjoy how men are looking at us, or even get up and dance. Its all up to what were feeling like doing."   
  
Before they could decide, Raye's eyes darkened, focused on something past Serena's shoulder."Well look who it is."  
  
Serena glanced over her shoulder, saw a slim, extremely beautiful blonde woman enter the club, accompanied by two other women, one a tall brunette with vibrant green eyes, the other a lovely, short haired women with calm blue eyes.  
  
Raye's lip was curling with disgust."I can't believe she's back."  
  
"Who is that?"Serena took a sip from her drink, made a face at the sharp taste.  
  
"I'm not sure if your going to like knowing, but she's......Hey Mina. Back already huh?"Raye stood, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, you know I can't stand being away from home."her voice was cultered, sexy and low. Serena turned to her, found that up close the woman was even more beautiful."Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Mina Jade."and she held out her delicate hand.  
  
Serena was a quick judge of people's character and even though she knew Raye didn't like her, she found there was something kind in her eyes."I'm Serena. Serena Whittington."  
  
"Well Serena, its a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Raye's is a friend of mine."Mina's smile was genuine, as well as what she said.  
  
"Serena's going out with Darien."Raye suddenly put in.  
  
Mina's smile spread."Are you really? I bet we could share some stories over him."  
  
Before Raye could snap at her again, the man who had been watching her when they came into the club came and asked her to dance. She accepted, leaving only after Serena assured her it was ok.  
  
Mina's two friends disappeared into the crowd, leaving them alone."May I sit?"Mina asked politely.  
  
Serena nodded."Of course."  
  
She sat gracefully, ordering a drink when a waitress passed."So how long have you and Darien been going out?"  
  
"Oh um.....about three months. Maybe a bit longer."  
  
"Longer then that? Well I'm impressed. Darien was never one to let a relationship linger for more then a month. He claims work is more   
important to him."  
  
Serena vaguely recalled that this woman and Darien had once been an item."How long did the two of you go out?"  
  
Mina raised a light brow."I see Raye's been talking. Well we only went out for....three weeks. And it was never really serious. It was more of a curiousity to see if there was anything there. You see, Darien and I have known one another since we were children. We've been friends for quite sometime and it occurred to us a few months ago, when I was visiting, to see if perhaps there could be anything more."she   
smiled brightly."There wasn't. We laughed at each other more then anything. When he kissed me, it was like kissing my brother. And he didn't even work up to that until the third week we'd been going out. The moment we kissed, we knew it was all a mistake."  
  
Serena wondered about why Raye had such a strong dislike for this woman."If you don't mind my asking, why does Raye dislike you so much then?"  
  
Mina sighed."That goes back a couple of months. I've also known Raye for a long time. We were friends once, but that changed the moment Darien and I began going out. Raye had had a crush on Darien and wanted to act on her feelings, but then I got in the way. She's never quite forgiven me for that."  
  
"Were you two close?"  
  
"We weren't best friends, but we were friends."she tapped her fingers against the table to the rhythem of the music."I've tried apologizing to her, but she won't listen. So I figure I'll give her time."she cocked her head."Besides, your going out with Darien and she doesn't seem to hate you."  
  
"She'd been kind to me since the beginning. She actually encouraged me to give Darien a chance."  
  
"Give him a chance? Do you mean you didn't want too?"she scooted closer to her."You have to tell me about this."  
  
Serena found she liked the other women very much. She was kind, funny, laughed uproariously at the stories she had to tell over Darien. She wondered why the name Mina Jade sounded so familiar, found out Mina was a famous clothes designer in the U.S. and Europe.  
  
"I love my job, but it keeps me traveling and very busy. I hardly have any time to myself and when I do I like to come home. As they say, 'there's no place like home.'"  
  
"Darien will be glad your back then."  
  
"I think he might be too busy with you to be glad to see me."she looked past Serena and her eyes lit with happiness when she spotted someone."I knew it."  
  
Frowning, Serena looked over her shoulder to see Darien standing at the entrance to the club, looking around, another man standing next to him, a tall, dark man who looked extremely handsome. Sighing deeply, she looked back at Mina and found her laughing.  
  
"I had a feeling he would come."Serena confessed, feeling someone standing beside her. She turned and looked up, a gorgeous man standing beside her and bending down to ask her to dance. Before she could decline probably the tenth man in the past ten minutes, Darien came barreling over to them, shouldering the man aside and hoovering over her.  
  
"Back off."he warned, an angry gleam in his eyes. The man did, leaving them.  
  
Serena was shaking her head when he turned to her."I just knew you wouldn't be able to hold back."  
  
"I can't help it."because he felt he was completely right in his coming there, he hauled her up out of her seat and kissed her hard, and long enough to have her head spinning."Miss me?"  
  
She pushed at him."Put me down."  
  
"Not until you admit it."he bent to nibble on her neck, enjoying how she wriggled against him, his strong arms holding her easily.  
  
"I think your the one who missed me more."she pointed out the obvious, grateful when he set her back on her feet.  
  
"I did, I'll admit it."he bent and put his lips to her ear, sending shivers up her spine."And now all the guys in this place will know to back off."  
  
She stiffened her spine."Did you come here to mark your territory?"  
  
"I came here to watch whats mine. And you are mine Serena."before she could protest, he kissed her again.  
  
Mina watched the exchange, amazed. She'd never seen Darien jealous or posessive, never seen his eyes fill with such an emotion.....with love. There was a gentleness in his manner, a reverance there even while he had her lifted off the ground in his arms. She   
realized immediately that her old friend had fallen deeply in love.  
  
And the realization brought her joy.  
  
"Are you going to hound her all night, or are you going to say hi?"she said, watching as he went from gazing at Serena and caressing her cheek to snapping his head to the side to stare at her in shock."Hey Dar."  
  
"Mina! Your back!"he let Serena go to hug her."When did you get back?"  
  
"Earlier today."she hugged him, let go to step back and watch in amusement as he immediately returned to and banded an arm around Serena's waist."And I see I've missed quite a lot in my absence."  
  
"I guess you've already met my number one girl."Darien angled his body toward the tall, dark man who had come with him."This is an old friend of mine, Chad Osborne. Chad, this is Mina Jade and Serena Whittington."  
  
Chad nodded to them, unsmiling."Pleasure."when Raye joined them something in his eyes changed, deeped as he stared at her.  
  
"Darien, I can't believe you would come and ruin our night."Raye huffed out, hands on hips. She spotted Chad and immediately forgot her   
anger."Who's your friend?"  
  
He introduced them, watched in amazement as Chad actually took Raye's hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently.  
  
Then he noticed how several men were still eyeing Serena and felt his fists tighten."Were leaving."he shouted down to her.  
  
She nodded, grateful to him."Thats fine."she didn't find the club scene to comfortable.  
  
"Raye, you'll run Chad home, right?"when the two of them ignored him, he knew they would definitely be leaving together."All right then, were going Mina."  
  
"I figured that much out. Perhaps the three of us could together and have lunch tomorrow?"she went with them when they walked out, leaving the loud music and stepping into the quiet night.  
  
Darien looked at Serena for comfirmation, something Mina had never seen him do."That sounds great."Serena said.  
  
Outside now, Mina could see why Darien had fallen for her. In the club it had been dark and she hadn't been able to make her out, but   
out under the lights, her silver hair shone, her blue eyes sparkling. The two of them made a striking couple.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow then. At the bar?"at there nod, she smiled and watched them walk away.  
  
As they drove home Serena spoke to him about how they'd gotten into the club, how the guards had stared at her if as she wasn't human."It was so wierd."she commented, still somewhat shocked about it.  
  
"I don't think you realize how beautiful you are Serena."and the fact both humbled and amazed him. Women always knew just how beautiful they were and since Serena was more gorgeous then any woman he'd ever been with, he couldn't believe it.  
  
They drove by the Whittington Estate, saw the light from Selene's room was on."I wonder if thats her."she mused.  
  
He glanced back in his rear view mirror."Probably. She seems to be around more since you showed up."saying that brought back the memory of everything she'd told him the other day.  
  
"Yea, I suppose."when they arrived at his home she didn't protest, only went with him inside and upstairs to his room, where she began   
to undress."Sara told me the stupidest thing a few weeks ago."  
  
"What did she tell you?"he removed his shirt, then the wifebeater he'd worn beneathe, moving to unbuckle his belt.  
  
"She told me that you and I are actually going to break that curse."she chuckled a bit at the idea as she slipped out of her skirt, not   
seeing how Darien froze."She said were the first two lovers of the legend. Isn't that stupid? Of course, I acted pretty dumb myself and let her   
upset me about it."  
  
He turned to look at her, studied her carefully, saw she believed what she was saying."What did you tell her?"  
  
She shrugged, standing in her underwear now as she headed for the bathroom adjoining his room."I told her that thats not possible. Curses don't exist, and we don't even love each other, so the whole idea is crazy."she splashed her face with water, washed it quickly, then began applying cream that she'd left there since she seemed to spend the night often.  
  
Standing in his boxers in the middle of his room, he could feel his heart constriciting."Is that right?"he sat heavily on the edge of his bed, listening to her as she hummed and switched to combing her hair.  
  
"I mean, its so stupid to believe that a curse could even exist. I've researched them for years and have not found one with any solid foundation to it."she put her comb back, walked out and didn't glance at him as she walked to the bed, or she would have seen his broken expression."Don't you think the same thing?"  
  
Even as he felt pain taking over, rage came pumping through him with it."Is it so hard to love me?"fists tightly clenched, he stood, his muscles taut with his anger as he turned on her."Is it so impossible?"  
  
She looked at him, surprised at the fierce anger she hadn't seen."No. I didn't mean it like that. I only meant-"  
  
"I know what you meant!"he shouted, watching her jump back in shock. The fact that she had just laughed at the idea that they could love each other made him furious."You don't give a shit about me!"  
  
She backed away from him as he advanced on her, the look in his eyes frightening."Darien-"  
  
"This is really ironic."laughing at himself now, frightening her even more, he ran his hand through his hair, continued laughing like a   
loon."This is just too much."  
  
She watched him, edging around and away from him."Darien, I didn't mean that how it sounded."she had no idea what had overtaken him and she wasn't sure what to say to it."I do care about you."  
  
He stopped laughing suddenly, turned darkened eyes on her."Oh you do? So you do care about me?"he moved so fast she was shoved up against the wall of his room before she could blink."What about the legend? You just got finished telling me you don't believe shit about it, that it can't be true because we don't love each other."  
  
That was one thing she would stand firm on. She angled her chin, her blue eyes firing up as they met his."I don't believe in destiny or fate or any of that bullshit and you know it. There is no curse, only a ghost haunting that house because she can't seem to move on."  
  
"A ghost with your face!"he shouted, not understanding why she had to be so stubborn, not understanding why the entire situation enraged him so much."A ghost who is putting her fate in our hands!"  
  
As soon as the words left his lips he knew his mistake. Serena's eyes went from defiant to narrowing suspicion, advancing on him when he began to back away."What the hell do you mean 'putting her fate in our hands?'"  
  
"Nothing. Its the same thing that Sara told you about the curse, its just-"  
  
"You believe it too."she breathed, watching as his eyes stopped darting about and finally snapped back to meet hers. She saw the truth there and the fact that he could believe in it, believe in something that was so absurd, so fake, made her snap."I'm leaving."she said firmly,   
grabbing her clothes and beginning to dress.  
  
This time he saw the end in her face, in her eyes, and knew it was his own fault. He had spoken to soon, she hadn't been ready to know yet."Serena, please don't. I didn't mean-"  
  
"I know what you meant. I know exactly what you meant."she bit it out viciously, shoving her feet into her heels and standing to walk into the bathroom and get her purse."And I've just about had it with everyone thinking that I'm going to fullfill some legend."  
  
He followed her when she marched out of his room and started down the hall."You can't keep running from this. I saw her Serena. I saw her and she spoke to me. She HAS been waiting for you, and for me. Your here now, you can't leave."they were coming down the stairs, where she grabbed his phone and quickly dialed for a cab."Why can't you believe in this?!"  
  
"Because I can't."she whirled on him, her eyes alive with fury, slamming the phone back into its reciever after finishing her call."I can't believe a woman died and cursed some jewel, I can't believe that she's waited hundreds of years for you and I to meet and fall in love, that she's waited to trust someone enough so she can give them her precious jewel and finally rejoin her love."  
  
"But its true!"he took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly."Its true, and she has! And your just too stubborn to accept that!"  
  
"Its not stubborness, its sense, something I was born with, but it seems you weren't."she shoved his hands away, walked to the front door and opened it to wait outside."I'm going home tomorrow. I've had it with this place. I'm going home to where I won't have to hear about a legend that I'm supposed to finish, to where I won't have to put up with an old woman who's constantly trying to set me up, or with a man who can't seem to take no for an answer!"she shouted the last at him, making him stop in his tracks and stare at her.  
  
They stood there on the huge porche of his home in the dark, with only the sound of the crickets around them and birds singing softly in the trees. She was breathing hard now, winded up by the fight they'd been having and by her own fear that everything he said could be true.  
  
She watched his face close up, she watched him take a step back, nodding slightly."Your right. About everything. Except I can take no for an answer."he made sure to keep his expression cool so she wouldn't see how much she had just slashed at his heart."I hope you have a safe trip home. Goodnight Serena. And goodbye."he said it just as the cab came zipping up the drive, whereupon she opened the back door and climbed in without saying another word to him.  
  
He watched it drive away, watched the only woman who had ever meant anything to him leave him standing in the night alone, his heart broken at his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5, the final chapter to "Heart of the Sun" ~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is the final chapter to "Heart of the Sun." Please forgive me for taking so long to get it out. I worked my ass off on it and I hope you all at least enjoy it. So read on and please e-mail me your comments! I love reading them! Also, **BIG ALERT!!!** I've changed Serena's brother from being Yaten to Malachite. I find Malachite and Mina make the better couple. I'm very sorry to everyone about this since I know you've all gotten used to Yaten, but just think of it as a name change. Please don't be too mad!  
  
  
Heart of the Sun  
Chapter 5  
  
"Darling, I really wish you'd talk to me. There was a time when you told me everything."Serenity spoke standing in the tidy, little living room of Serena's apartment, watching her daughter type into her labtop as if her life depended on it. She'd come home a week before and had been working tirelessly on her book, gathering her information together and putting it down. And when she'd gently asked her about the trip Serena had snarled at her and continued her work.  
  
Serena didn't even look up from her typing."I have to finish this Mom. I don't have time to talk."  
  
Serenity sighed deeply."I'm worried about you Serena."and she hadn't dared to call Malachite and tell him that Serena had returned and was working so much. Malachite would come back to find out what had caused it and go beat up the cause. That was, if he didn't already know.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need to get this done. I have a deadline."the truth was she'd made a deadline for herself and was determined to meet it.  
  
"Fine. All right. Don't forget I want you to come to dinner this Friday though. Your father wants to see you."  
  
The thought of her father and there fight before she had left to South Carolina made something in her boil darkly."I'm sure he does. I'm sure he's very excited to hear all about the legend he kept from me."  
  
Serenity opened her mouth, then shut it, deciding to leave and not attempt to make Serena understand. Father and daughter were extremely upset with each other, Serena hurt and aching from something Serenity couldn't place, her father bitterly angry that his mother had taken his child from him.  
  
She went to Serena and kissed her on the cheek, turning and leaving the apartment quietly. She drove home and found him sitting in the parlor of there home, reading a book. She knew he missed Serena desperately, but was too stubborn and hurt to bend enough to call her or go see her.  
  
She went to him, sat next to him."Harry, we need to talk."  
  
He put the book down, put a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down."What is it honey?"  
  
She knew what she would say would anger him, but he needed to listen and react."Serena's been back for a week. She's been working tirelessly, without a break, and hardly a bite to eat. I am seriously worried about her."Serenity felt him stiffen in response, but didn't stop."I don't if it angers you that I speak of this. I trully don't. She's your daughter and somethings wrong."  
  
He was quiet."Its probably something my mother did to her."  
  
"If thats the case then you need to go and speak with her. To Serena AND your mother. You can't keep her a secret any longer, our children know about her. And besides that, she must miss you Harry. Your her only child."  
  
He stood and walked from her to the window to look outside. He wouldn't deny he missed her, even if she had hardly payed any attention to him as he was growing. She was his mother, after all, and she had been his center.  
  
It had been hard for him, and even harder as his children had grown and he'd seen how much Serena had come out like his own father, and where Malachite had gotten his quick temper and passion for life from.   
  
Perhaps everything had happened for a reason, he thought as the wind blew through the trees outside. Perhaps it was time for him to face his mother again.  
  
He turned back to Serenity, his expression firm."All right. I'll go see her. First my daughter, then my mother."  
  
Serenity sighed, smiled."I'm glad. But don't tell Serena about your intention to see your mother. I have a feeling she won't be too happy to hear that."  
  
  
  
  
Raye had given Darien enough time to mope and feel sorry for himself. Serena had been gone for over a week and from what Chad had told her, Darien spent all his time working, or locked up in his home. No one ever saw any sign of him or even had a decent conversation with him.  
  
Enough was enough and it was time to get things rolling. If Darien didn't make a move to get Serena back soon, she was just going to have to smack him.  
  
She drove to his estate, up the drive that seemed eerily dark and ominous to her in the night. It fitted his mood, she guessed with a grim set to her mouth.  
  
She parked and climbed out, slamming the door behind her and making her way up the stairs. Considering for a moment, she put her finger on the bell and left it there.  
  
Two minutes later the door was yanked open by a very furious looking Darien."What the hell....."his voice trailed off when he saw her."Oh, hey Raye. What do you want?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, went with instinct, and smacked him on the side of the head."You idiot! Your such an idiot!"and stormed past him inside.  
  
Rubbing his head, he turned to watch her narrowly."If your here to hit and insult me, then I think you should just get out."  
  
"Oh that would be nice, wouldn't it? For me to just walk out and leave you to your sulking and moping over Serena. Well forget it! Someone has to knock some sense into you!"she snapped at him, pacing the entrance hall."You let her go, just let her walk as if she meant nothing to you!"  
  
"What happened between us is private and over. I don't see any reason why I should discuss it with you Raye."he said coldly.  
  
"Keeping that shield of ice around you isn't going to help forever Darien. One day its going to melt and your going to look around and realize you lost something that could have been everything."  
  
"She was everything!"he shouted at her, his shift in mood shocking her."She was everything to me and when I told her that, she walked! She didn't care!"he ran his hands through his dark hair, the misery rising to the surface."She left without a word."  
  
Her anger deflated, leaving her ashamed she had snapped at him."Oh Darien."  
  
"I tried keeping her here, I tried telling her how important she was, but she wouldn't listen."he sighed deeply, ran a hand over his face."She's too stubborn to accept that were meant."  
  
"Darien I always thought you were a smart man, but now I know I've been decieving myself."she shook her head at him.  
  
He looked at her slowly, his face tense."I've had almost enough of you insulting me."  
  
"Don't you see? Don't you understand why she left?"at his glowering look she blew out a breath in frustration."She's terrified you idiot! Didn't she ever tell you about Josh?"  
  
He stared at her a moment."Bits and pieces. I know they were engaged."  
  
"You don't know."Raye whispered, shocked before quickly recovering herself."Yea they were engaged, but did she ever tell you WHY they broke it off? Or why she did?"at his silent look, she went on."He cheated on her Darien. She found him with another woman only weeks before they were supposed to get married."  
  
He could feel his fists curling with rage, felt clawing anger for the faceless man who had hurt her so much."Bastard."  
  
"Your right. Absolutely right. But past that is the fact that she had loved him, trusted him, and he betrayed her. He broke something inside her with what he did, left her scarred for a long time. You were the first man she had gone out with since him and it gave her a hard time trusting you, accepting you."  
  
"I haven't looked at another woman since the moment I saw her sitting in Sara's parlor."  
  
Raye's heart simply melted."Its not that you would cheat on her Darien, although thats what it was at first. Just as she was beginning to trust you, she went and fell in love with you."  
  
He waited a beat, sure he had heard her wrong."Say that again."  
  
"You heard me the first time. Look, falling in love for her is one thing, but accepting that her life had been leading up to it and that she HAS to love you in order to break the curse is another thing. Serena may be calm, may be kind and cool, and may write about ghosts and myths, but deep down she's as stubborn as rock and more down to earth then most people. Half the things she writes about she doesn't believe in, she does it for the thrill of the story, not for the romance and belief in it."  
  
He paced away, paced back."How do you know so much?"  
  
"She's my friend. Its easy to read whats there if you really look."  
  
"And I didn't."he said grimly, halting to look at her, his blue eyes shadowing with shame."I was too wrapped up in my own feelings, in what   
I wanted and not what she was or what she felt. I never thought about asking her about that asshole Josh, never reassured her I was different, that we would be different. I never told her I loved her."  
  
Raye watched him a moment."Darien, what did you tell her before she left, your exact words."  
  
He explained briefly, was too busy broading to notice how Raye's dark eyes flashed."You expected her to stay when you told her she HAD to stay because of the legend, because Selene had been waiting for the two of you?! God, its no wonder she walked away like that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Darien, you made it sound like the only reason you wanted her was because you two had to fullfill a duty."when he stared at her blankly, she threw her hands up."I don't believe this. Didn't you even LISTEN to yourself when you were busy telling her why she should stay with you? You took the easy way out!"  
  
"Easy? There was nothing easy about it!"he shouted at her, insulted.  
  
"Ok answer me one thing. In all the begging and degrading you did, all the humbling you swear you did, did you tell her once that you loved her?"she watched him, watched his mouth open and close."Its a simple question."  
  
Because he could see what she was getting at he turned away, ran a hand through his hair."She should have known."  
  
"No one can assume to know another person's heart. Don't pin this on her. I can see where Serena made her mistakes, but I can also see now where you made yours."shaking her head, she went to the door, opened it."I've done what I can, but the rest is up to you two. I can only hope that some miracle makes you both see what idiots your being."  
  
He stood silently when she'd gone, listening to the sounds of the night.  
  
  
  
  
She hadn't planned on going to dinner at her parents house, especially after her mother had called and told her Malachite had come home to visit for a few days. With Malachite there, things would surely go out of control. He would know something had happened between her and Darien and would want to know every detail. Like he always did.  
  
But she wasn't going back on a promise she'd made to her mother. Wearing grey slacks and a cream colored turtle neck with little Italian shoes, she entered her parents home, shutting the door behind her. Warm scents immediately came to her, the soft lights washing over her and soothing her as nothing had been able to since she'd walked away from Darien.  
  
Then Malachite walked in from the parlor, halting in his tracks when he saw her. Obviously he had thought she was still in South Carolina."Hi."she said lightly, beginning to walk past him.  
  
He reached out, gripped her arm tight."What are you doing here?"  
  
She raised a brow at him."Coming to Friday dinner like I have for years now."  
  
"Don't give me that shit, your supposed to be in South Carolina. Unless Darien dumped you."he ignored her wince, his grip on her arm tightening painfully."Did he?"he had trusted him, thought he was different, but why else would she have come back?  
  
"Its none of your business."she replied coolly, for once not attempting to calm him when he was angry."So let go of me."  
  
"None of my business?"he hissed, the rage building rapidly inside him."He hurt you, didn't he? The bastard probably cheated on you the same way the other did! I'll kill him, I swear to God I'll rip his-"  
  
"Stop it Malachite!"she shouted at him, surprising him so much he did."Will you just shutup for once? My social life is none of your business!"  
  
He quickly recovered himself, reaching out and grabbing her other arm, holding her still."What did he do? Tell me what he did goddamnit!"  
  
Serenity and Harry came racing into the room, both shocked at the raised voices."Malachite, Serena, whats going on here?"there mother asked, watching Malachite's big hands tighten on his sisters arms.  
  
"This is between me and her Mom."he snapped at her.  
  
"No there is nothing between us, nothing for me to tell. You have no right prying into my personal life and I'm under no obligation to tell you about it, so let me go!"she pushed at him, but he didn't budge.  
  
"What happened? What did he do? Tell me damnit!"he shook her once.  
  
"Let your sister go this instant Malachite."Harry spoke, his voice firm and tinted with warning."Serena's right. She doesn't need to be telling you things that are personal to her."  
  
He knew they were right, knew the truth in those words, but he had always struggled to protect her, had always struggled to keep her from pain as much as he could. She was his little sister, had been his center since the day he had peered down at her in her crib. When someone hurt her, he felt responsible that he had been unable to prevent it. He had protected her as much as he could for years, but Josh had gotten past the defenses. Now he was afraid Darien had as well.  
  
His grip on her loosened, but he didn't let go."Serena please. What happened?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, saw the worry there and answered him quietly."I walked away. I left him."  
  
They were all silent, Malachite more shocked then his parents."You left him?"he whispered, completely taken back.  
  
"Yes."and because she hadn't fully realized it until saying it out loud, she could feel tears gather."I left him."  
  
Malachite saw the tears and tightened his fists."What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing. I left him. It was my choice, not his. He.....it was my choice."she said, horrified when her voice trembled.  
  
Harry came forward, wrapped her in his arms tightly."Oh my baby."  
  
She didn't want to hug him, didn't want to need a man who had deserted her when she had needed him the most, but the sorrow was closing in."I can't. I just...."giving up, she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight.  
  
Neither of them noticed when Serenity took Malachite by the arm and led him quietly from the room.  
  
She came back to herself after a moment, pulling back and wiping at the tears that had escaped."I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Your my baby girl, I'll always have a shoulder for you to cry on."he reached out and wiped a few tears from her cheek."Tell me about him."  
  
She knew who he was referring too, but just the memory of him broke her heart."I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. Tell me why you left him when its clear that you love him."   
  
Her eyes whipped to his."I...I don't....I mean-"  
  
"Don't bother denying it. I can see it in your eyes."he cocked his head, smiling down at her."Now I'd like to know why you won't tell your father about him."  
  
"You didn't even want me to go."she blurted out, amazed she had said it.  
  
The smile faded and he nodded slowly."Your right. I didn't want you to go. I didn't want you near a woman who had ignored me for most of my life over some legend that was probably never true. I felt...I felt as if she was taking you from me Serena, as if she was taking something else precious to me in my life."  
  
"Dad she could never take me from you."taking a deep breath, added,"His name's Darien."  
  
"Darien? Thats all?"  
  
"Darien Cunningham."she watched recognition dawn in his eyes."According to grandmother, he and I are the first two lovers of the   
legend, the one's that will break the curse."  
  
"The first two....oh, I see. So she still believes it exists."  
  
"Yes. Dad....it does exist. I can't believe it myself, but it does. I SAW Selene at the estate, I saw her. Malachite and I both did."the excitement came as it always did when she spoke of her work."She talked to us Dad."  
  
He took a moment."You saw a ghost?"  
  
"Yes! And I have something of hers too."she took the ring out of her pocket, where she had carried it since the day she had found it."He gave it to her, the man she had loved. I saw him give it to her. It was at night and the Moon was the only light they had since they met in secret. He bent on one knee and put it on her finger, telling her he loved her and would always love her until his dying breath. And he did love her. I could feel it."she fingered the ring, stared down at it."I think she left it for me to find."  
  
Harry saw several emotions move through her, but the utmost was sadness."Serena, why did you leave Darien?"  
  
She looked up at him, away."Because he believed we were meant over the legend. He also believed what Sara did, that we would come together and break the curse."  
  
"You believe in the curse Serena. You just told me that."he pointed out.  
  
It came to her suddenly that she did."Well I....I guess I do."when she looked at him again her eyes were bright."I do believe in it."  
  
"Yet you walked away when Darien believed in it."  
  
"Its not as easy as it sounds."she paced away, back."He didn't even say he loved me, only that we should get together because of some curse we were both meant to lift!"  
  
Ah, Harry thought, the pieces finally coming together."Perhaps he was scared of admitting his own feelings."  
  
"Darien scared? Ha! The man doesn't know the meaning. He thinks because he's rich and handsome and perfect he can order people about and get whatever he wants. He thinks-"she cut off, eyeing her father when he began to chuckle."Whats so funny?"  
  
"He sounds exactly like the type of man I would want for you."when she opened her mouth to protest, he held up a hand."Only because you can handle him, just as he can handle you. Serena, you have a will of iron and are as stubborn as a mule sometimes. No weak, simpering man would ever be able to handle you. In fact, most of the men you've dated haven't been able too. Josh for instance. I think you scared him more then half the time you were together."  
  
That statement was so shocking it took her a moment to respond."What? Josh, scared of me?"  
  
Harry laughed out loud at her look."Your so independent he didn't know what to say or do about it. You were always packing up and going to different places in the world, haunted places that scared him to death. Didn't you ever notice that he only accompanied you once or twice whenever you went away?"  
  
Now that he mentioned it, she did realize it."I thought it was because of work."  
  
"The man was scared out of his wits of ghosts and demons. You were always able to walk into a room that was said to have been haunted and where people had been attacked by ghosts without a thought. He never could."and saying it, realized something he had always denied himself about his daughter."Serena, I'm proud of what you do."  
  
She froze, looking up at him slowly, seeing the pride shining in his blue eyes."You are?"  
  
"Yes. I never told you because what you did reminded me so much of my mother and the way I had grown up. It made me wonder if you would become like her and the thought terrified me. Now I know your exactly as your mother and I always wished for you to be. Smart, independent, and with a will of your own."he reached out and touched her cheek."And in love."  
  
She hadn't known how much she had needed to hear him say it until that moment."Dad, I love you."she hugged him again, felt the sorrow that had been inside fade."There's something else."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have to go back."  
  
He smiled, his cheek against her hair."I know."  
  
"I want you and Mom to come with me."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
"So.....will you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
  
"Darien, its not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Perhaps she just wasn't ready for love."Mina Jade said, her voice soft and comforting as they sat together at a booth in the bar.  
  
"Maybe your right. I don't know. I've thought about going after her, but I can't. She did the walking. Its her choice, not mine."he watched as Chad swung through the front doors of the bar and went to Raye, where she stood taking an order from a couple, sweeping her into his arms."I'm glad those two found each other at least."  
  
Mina glanced over her shoulder, sighed a bit at the way they gazed at one another."So am I. Raye deserves her happiness."  
  
"What about you? Any guys?"he leaned back in his seat, taking a sip from his beer.  
  
"None worth mentioning."  
  
Darien flicked another glance at Raye and Chad, watching Chad tell Raye something hurriedly, then the both of them turn to look back at him with wide eyes. Raye was immediately racing over to them, Chad right behind her.  
  
"Darien! Oh my God, I knew she'd come back!"Raye breathed as soon as she was standing before them, her dark eyes bright.  
  
"Who Raye?"he asked vaguely.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
His dark head snapped up, his eyes intense."What? What did you say?"  
  
"She's come back."Chad said, his voice quiet."I just saw her driving down toward her grandmothers home, with her parents I think."  
  
So many emotions came to him, so many he was sure his heart couldn't take it and would burst."She's back."he whispered it, closing his eyes for a moment."She's come back."  
  
Mina watched him a moment, then heaving out a sigh, leaned forward and smacked him on the head."So go get her!"  
  
"Goddamn it Mina."he rubbed his head, glaring first at her, then a chuckling Raye."Whats with the both of you abusing me lately?"  
  
"Someone has to knock some sense into that idiot brain of yours."  
  
"I get it, I get. But.....should I go after her? How do I know she's come back for me?"  
  
"You WON'T unless you go find out!"Raye restrained herself, barely, from hitting him again."So go get her before I have to hit you!"  
  
He was on his feet in an instant."I'm going. She has a lot to answer too."and was out the door before any of them could blink.  
  
"Well."Mina said, smiling at the couple before her."Why don't you two join me for dinner?"  
  
Raye was tense, staring at the beautiful blonde, then felt Chad slip his hand into hers and relaxed."Oh hell. Why not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena could see the memories coming back in her father's eyes as he stared up at the home he had grown up in. Because they'd been standing in the front yard for five minutes already Serena took his hand, giving it a light tug. Snapping back to attention, he allowed her to lead him up the steps, Serenity beside him.  
  
She pushed through the front doors, called out,"Grandma! I'm back!"  
  
Sara came rushing into the room from the parlor, her eyes bright at the sight of her granddaughter."I knew you'd come back! I knew you would!"she hugged her tightly, shutting her eyes for a moment and not seeing how Harry watched this in amazement."I missed you, my little girl."  
  
Serena hugged her back."I missed you too grandma."pulling away, she stepped aside and allowed her father and his mother to see each other for the first time in over thirty years."I brought some company with me too."  
  
Sara's eyes went wide, her entire face radiating shock."Harry?"she whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
"Hello mother."he stood uncomfortably, shifting."Ah...Serena wanted me-"he was cut off when Sara launched at him and enveloped him into her arms, holding him tightly.  
  
"Oh my baby."Sara's voice was now shaky, the tears streaming from her eyes."I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
It took him a moment, but he lifted his arms and held onto her just as tightly."I've missed you Mom."  
  
"I've missed you too."she pushed back, but didn't let him go."And you've made me so proud. Such a fine granddaughter you gave your father and I. I know he's smiling right now, wherever he is."  
  
Harry glanced over at Serena for a moment."She is something, isn't she?"  
  
"Both of them are. Malachite and Serena. You did well."she looked past him and saw Serenity."Oh my. Is this beautiful thing your wife?"  
  
Laughing, Harry pulled back and held out a hand to his wife."She is. Serenity, I want you to meet my mother."  
  
"Sara. Please call me Sara. And now I can see where it is my gorgeous granddaughter got her looks from."  
  
Serenity laughed."Thank you. Its a pleasure to finally meet you."  
  
Serena remained with her family for only minutes, excusing herself from them to go to the Whittington Estate. It was time she faced what was there, really faced it, before she went to face Darien.  
  
She arrived, went inside and was greeted by the little old maid who welcomed her, happy to see she had returned. After a polite nod to   
her, she went upstairs, to the room where everything had happened. She stood silently for a moment, listening to the grandfather clock that was downstairs annouce the hour.  
  
"Closing a circle."she whispered, glancing about the empty room."Its almost as if I'm closing an old circle and re-opening a new one. But thats crazy, isn't it?"  
  
There was no answer, just the silent breeze outside that seemed to whisper in answer. She took the ring out of her pocket, held it up for a moment.  
  
"This was yours. I know it, I can feel it. And I think you wanted me to know it was yours too."caressing it for a moment, she closed her hand around it tightly."And I've accepted you do exist, that what happened between you and Endymion was real. And I know your waiting to join him one day soon."  
  
It came to her, a soft brush against the back of her neck, an indication she was there with her, listening. Serena glanced about another moment, hoping to see her, sighing softly when she didn't appear.  
  
"I think this is one of the hardest things I've had to accept yet."she said it quietly, shutting her eyes a moment."I do believe Darien and I are the first, and I do believe your waiting for us to accept each other. And that makes me sad, because there's no way he'll accept me after what I did to him."when she opened her eyes again they shone with determination, with purpose."But I'm going to try. For the both of us."  
  
She walked out of the room and out of the house, emerging outside in time to find Darien come to a screeching halt before the house. She froze and stared, watching as he leapt from the truck and slammed the door, beginning to stride up the walkway, his features set in grim determination.  
  
She noted the moment he saw her, coming to an abrupt halt, his eyes going from firmly set to sheer shock, the expression on his face melting to one of pure joy. But just as the joy had come, the anger came on its heels, replacing any welcome she had seen.  
  
"So your back."he knew he sounded angry, looked furious, as opposed to how he felt inside. He'd long since thrown the anger away for fault toward both of them. But he needed to play out the part a bit, let her see she had angered and hurt him and see if perhaps Mina and Raye were right about how she felt for him.  
  
The coldness in his tone could have frozen a person's insides at twenty paces, but she refused to back down. She deserved this."Yes, I have."lifting her chin a bit, she looked him in the eye.  
  
She was so beautiful, standing there with her flashing blue eyes and silvery hair tucked neatly into a twist at the nape of her neck."What for?"his tone held a menacing bite to it.  
  
"For my own purposes. What difference does it make to you?"she made sure to keep her expression vague.  
  
"It doesn't. You made sure to end what we had, even any hopes of friendship. I only hope we can be civil to one another since I have no intention of staying away from Sara."viciously polite, he watched her eyes tear up to his, hold as he kept his own distant."Now I should go. I have a date tonight."  
  
When he turned to leave, she stood silently, the anger and jealousy boiling to the surface despite her attempts to reign her temper in. She went after him and planted herself in front of him, enraged when he merely raised a dark brow."Don't you dare walk away from me like that, as if we meant nothing to each other."  
  
He was delighted, ecstatic with the anger and jealousy she was displaying that was so unlike her. His first instinct would have been to laugh out loud, to gather her to him, but he couldn't. Not yet."If I remember correctly, I wasn't the one that did the walking."  
  
Her cheeks bloomed with color."And if I remember correctly, I didn't hear any reason why I should stay."  
  
"Oh? Then were clear on this."when he tried walking past her again, she slapped her hands on his chest.  
  
"Hold it, just hold it. Your going to hear me out on this before you go on any dates with some other woman."taking a calming breath, she speared him with a glare."I was afraid. God! What else can I say, I was afraid! I didn't WANT to believe some curse was real, I didn't want to believe my life had been leading up to this one time with you. And besides that, YOU never told me you loved me! How did you expect me to stay when all you said was we should be together, that we had to get together to get rid of some curse?!"  
  
"Serena-"  
  
"Shutup!"she snapped it, darkly pleased when his eyes narrowed in warning."Just shutup and let me finish this. I've never believed in any curse, never really accepted that ghosts were real. I always thought myths and legends were there for me to write about, for me to document. Sara's right. I've never put my heart into my work."she took a moment."But I do believe in this one. And not just because its in my family, but because I've seen Selene for myself. I know she's waiting to join him, her love, and her waiting is finally coming to an end. But I won't accept you Darien, not for one moment, if the only reason you want me is to put an end to this curse."  
  
When she would have paced away he grabbed her arm, hauling her close so he could see her face clearly."Why do you believe that?"  
  
"Have you given me reason to think otherwise?"  
  
He nodded."Your right. Absolutely. I did beg you to stay, but not for the right reasons. We were both wrong in things that were said that night, things that were done. I should have been more open with my heart instead of shielding it from you."his eyes suddenly softened, jolting her."Why didn't you open your heart to me?"  
  
"I don't know. I had done it with Josh, given him everything, and he had ended up betraying me. That betrayel made it hard for me to accept any man afterward. I guess it made things worse because you brought out so much in me, opened more then he ever had."furious suddenly, she yanked her arm away and began to pace once again."I don't like this. I don't! I don't want to depend on you, I don't want to need you or love you!"  
  
He watched her, let her vent only because if he touched her, he would be pouring his heart out. And it wasn't time just yet."I have yet to hear you apologize about what you did."  
  
She looked at him, her eyes going from confused to burning fury."There's no way your going to get an apology from me. No way, never! You were just as much at fault for what happened as me! If you think I'm going to degrade myself even more, you can just go to hell!"  
  
When she attempted to march past him he caught her arm, pulled her to him and enjoyed her struggles."I guess I could always go to hell with my date. Did I tell you about her? Tall, leggy brunette, very hot. She-"he was cut off when her fist plowed into his stomache.  
  
"I don't want to hear about you and your latest woman! Let me go! I take back everything I've said! I HATE you, I can't stand you! I had   
the right idea when I left you! I-"she was halted when his lips smashed down on hers, swallowing up the rest of her curses.  
  
He kept his lips glued to hers, even when she kicked and scratched and bit. It took a few moments, but she finally relaxed against him,   
her arms coming up and wrapping around his neck. That simple gesture turned his heart over and he knew he couldn't keep up the cold front with her any longer.  
  
He pulled back, his lips trailing softly, gently, along her cheek."I love you."he felt her stiffen and tightened his arms around her."I've missed you Serena, you don't even realize how much."  
  
Joy such as she'd never felt before leapt into her heart, but she fisted her hands in his dark hair, pulled him back to look up at him."What about this date you keep rubbing in my face?"  
  
He grinned down at her, delighted with the razor gleam in her eye."I don't have a date."  
  
She squinted at him, wanting to stay angry, unable to because of the simple words he had spoken."You lied."  
  
"Yup. For a good cause, of course."he kissed her again, holding her head between his hands and letting the mesmorizing feeling take over them both. When he pulled back they were both breathless."Tell me Serena. Tell me you love me."  
  
"For some odd reason I do."  
  
"Say it. Say the words."  
  
She sighed, felt in her heart that time had been waiting for this moment for centuries, that two hearts stood a breath apart."I love you Darien. I love you."when he swept her into his arms, she laughed, a delighted sound that flew on the silent wings of the wind.  
  
"Were getting married, you know that right?"he told her, holding her close to him.  
  
She raised a light brow."I haven't heard you ask."  
  
"I'm not asking and giving you the satisfaction of telling me no. Were marrying and thats that."he stopped abruptly, listening."Do you hear that?"  
  
"I do."  
  
A soft melody, romantic and sweet, heartbreaking. A tune they'd both heard before, in there dreams.  
  
"He played it for her whenever they met together in secret."Darien whispered."He's playing it for her again because there finally together."  
  
A couple watched them from the window of the estate above, two people who resembled those standing on the yard so much. The man with dark hair took up his flute and began to play for her once again, smiling into her glistening eyes as they both faded slowly, together at last.  
  
"There together again, but were just starting out. Were going to make a life and children together, aren't we Darien?"  
  
"Damn right we are."and swinging her into his arms before the house and legend that had brought them together, he kissed her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
By: SailorPerfect  
Well wow. Done. Thank God! Anyway, its not the end to this two part series. The next is "Blood of the Moon" with Malachite and Mina. Now its there turn to fall in love and accept one another. Serena and Darien will return in that fanfic, although they won't be the main characters anymore. So we'll see how the new couple does. Stay tuned! ~sailorperfect@yahoo.com 


End file.
